


Our Home Is Each Other

by jordahparrish



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Honestly there's going to be a lot of flirting between Ben and Harry, M/M, Multi, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: King Ben sees his promise through and returns to the Isle to offer Harry, Uma, and Gil a place at Auradon. The decision is made and the trio must learn to deal with a different world.





	1. A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Descendants fic, hopefully I am getting the characters right, I really do blame the second film for getting me hooked on it all. God damn my precious trio of evil.

Ben stood in front of the trio, looking somewhat afraid of them but this time with Mal and Evie either side of him as though they were his security. He clasped his hands together behind his back and offered a smile to the jeering glares that Uma and Harry were giving, Gil was just watching with a cocked head.

”I would like to invite you to join us at Auradon, for a chance of redemption.”

Gil’s face lit up, he made as though he was going to walk forward but Harry quickly held out his arm in front of Gil. Gil looked down at the hook that was pressed against his chest and then looked back up to the other trio, he stepped back. 

“There’s got to be a catch,” Harry hissed between Gil and Uma, Uma nodded slowly and then inspected Ben.

“What’s in It for us?”

”Warmth, sunshine, delicacies you would never have tried,” Evie clapped her hands together and offered a smile, “look, we thought the same thing you guys do no, but I promise this change would be for the better,” she glanced at Gil who was pulling a face, “I mean… Gil, Gil you would do so much better to be away from those two brothers of yours, there are people in Auradon that prove being dopey isn’t a bad trait.”

“Dopey?” Gil looked to Uma curiously.

“Don’t call him dopey,” Uma glared at Evie.

”I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just meant-”

”Uma,” Harry placed his hand on Uma’s shoulder, “may I talk to you, alone for a moment,” he nodded his head to the side. Harry pointed to Gil with his hook, “stay right there, alright?”

”Sure thing!”

Harry and Uma moved out of earshot but still in sight of the Auradon trio, he spared a look to Gil who was patiently stood in the same spot before turning finally back to Uma.

“I hate to say it but… That blue haired viper makes a good point, Gil would be better off in Auradon.”

“Are you suggesting sending Gil alone?” Uma whispered, she looked to Gil who was actually physically twiddling his thumbs.

“I’d never suggest such a thing,” Harry held Uma’s hand as he spoke, he dropped his head and briefly closed his eyes, “as much as we find him a nuissance, I’d sacrifice the Isle life for Gil’s happiness.”

“You know, in Auradon,” Uma pulled up Harry’s other hand by the hook, “they’d want to case this up in a museum.”

Harry looked at the hook and slowly ran his tongue across his lower lip as he thought, he held the hook with both hands and slowly approached the Auradon trio, “you’d confiscate my hook, wouldn’t you,” he ran his finger along the silver.

“Well, I could arrange for it to be cased in your room,” Ben shrugged, “if you’d prefer, Mal explained the meaning it has to you.”

Harry tried to keep a straight face, he gave a small nod and then ran back over to Uma, “don’t tell anybody else that I said this, but I’m willing to risk casing my hook for Gil to be happy.”

“You literally dove into water to fetch the hook,” Uma hissed, “Harry, are you sure?”

“Suppose we give it a chance,” Harry pressed his lips together, he placed his free hand on Uma’s shoulder again, “if we don’t like it there we can request to be sent back.”

Uma crossed her arms and pouted, “I suppose, all for the sake of Gil?”

”Face it Uma, we both know, with all his mistakes, with all his silly words,” Harry paused briefly, “Gil is important to both of us, and he deserves better than the way his brothers treat him.”

“He’s different from them,” Uma nodded, “perhaps you’re right. Okay, for Gil.”

”For Gil.”

Harry and Uma shook hands and then walked back to Gil’s side with straight faces, “we’ve discussed the options,” Uma started, drawing sword from it’s sheath and watching as Mal and Evie prepared for a battle, instead she dropped the sword and let it clatter on the ground, “we’d like to take you up on your offer.”

Harry smiled and followed Uma by dropping his own sword to the ground, Gil did the same. Harry and Uma caught the bright smile that showed up on Gil’s face, and they’d be lying if they said it didn’t bring a bit of joy to their hearts.

Ben’s face lit up as the trio accepted the invitation, he turned to Mal with a smile and the daughter of Maleficent offered a smile back to him - even if she did have a slight feeling of doubt. 

In the ride back to Auradon, Gil had found joy in the candy that was supplied in the limos, he turned to Harry and Uma with a smile as he stuffed more candy into his mouth. Uma was sat in a position that showed she was clearly uncomfortable with the exclusive treatment, but still when she saw Gil’s joy she smiled. 

“This stuff is really good,” he spoke with a full mouth, Harry tapped Gil’s cheek and let out a small laugh.

”You’re clearly going to have a great time,” Harry whispered.

”I think we all will,” Gil shrugged, he placed a hand on Harry’s knee, “it’ll be a cool experience.”

* * * * *

Once out of the limousine and stood in front of Auradon prep, Gil’s excitement had hit the roof, he turned suddenly to Uma and Harry, “this place is already so much better than Dragon Hall!”

Harry looked to Uma and gave her a small smile, “we stick together, and we make this place ours. Just like taking over a ship!” He grabbed her hand and smiled, the smile dropped when the bumbling Fairy Godmother made an appearance.

“Hello,” her chirpy voice made Uma wince, “I’m glad you’ve accepted King Ben’s offer, although,” she pointed to Harry’s Hook, “I’m afraid we’ll have to take that…”

Harry held the hook back, “Ben said I can keep it case in my room, not in some museum.”

“It’s true Fairy Godmother,” Ben smiled, he turned to the trio, “you will be located in rooms opposite each other, Gil and Harry will share one, Uma you’ll be sharing with Drizella’s daughter D-”

”No,” Uma groaned, “not Dizzy.”

“Or I can arrange for you to have a room alone,” Ben offered.

“I’d much prefer that, if you won’t let me room with those two.”

“It’s strictly prohibited,” Fairy Godmother added quickly, “although you will of course be allowed to visit them.”

“I’d visit them even if I wasn’t allowed,” Uma shrugged.

”We’ll show you to your rooms,” Evie smiled to the trio, “come on!”

Gil continued to look around in fascination as they made their way through the halls of Auradon Prep. Harry put on a smile as he watched his friend overjoyed with the new surroundings - perhaps Gil’s happiness would eventually pass onto him. Uma seemed to be hiding a smile, Harry was just forcing his.

Uma truly wanted a world like this, away from the Isle, in a bright and happy world - she wouldn’t admit it but Harry knew she did. He held his hook in both hands, knowing he’d be casing it up soon enough and it wouldn’t come to use, sure it was sad but was there ever a point where Harry was actually able to use his hook? Uma loved to tell him he could hook people but in the end he never got to. Promises were always broken so he couldn’t be that disappointed. 

Ben pushed open a door and nodded his head to Gil and Harry, “this is your room, we decorated it. Hopefully you approve.”

“It’s cool,” Gil whispered as he rushed inside, the room was mostly red, one bed had an orange duvet cover and yellow pillows whilst the other bed had a red duvet colour and black pillows.

“Personalised,” Uma commented as she looked at the boys room, there was already a case set up at the side of the room, empty and waiting for the hook.

Harry looked to Ben, “let me guess, you’re going to be keeping the key aren’t you?”

”I am,” Ben nodded, “it’s for the best.”

”Of course,” Harry growled as he moved over the case, Ben followed him and unlocked the case, Harry looked down at the hook in his hands and then slowly placed it into the glass cabinet, “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

“We’ll find something to take your mind off of it,” Ben promised, flashing a smile to Harry, “perhaps Tourney?”

”Tourney?” Gil looked up as he sat down on the bed with orange sheets, “what’s that?”

”A whole lot of fun,” a comment came from the doorway, Carlos had showed up holding a dog in his arms, “it’s uh… Nice to see you guys.”

“You’re holding a dog,” Harry cocked his head as he looked at Carlos.

“This is Dude,” Carlos smiled as he made his way towards Harry, he held Dude out cautiously, “my first Auradon friend.”

Harry slowly reached out and ran his fingers across Dude’s fur, “it’s an odd sight to see you with a dog.”

“It’s not odd any more,” Mal added as she leaned against the doorframe, she turned to Uma, “hey, let’s show you your room.”

As Mal led Uma away, Gil rushed to follow. Harry stayed back in the room, he was still holding his hook and Ben was still stood by the cabinet, it was the pair alone in the room now. 

“You trust me to stay in the same room as the hook?”

”As I said, there’ll be something to take your mind off of it,” he placed his hand gently over Harry’s wrist, “so yes, I trust you.”

“Not scared of me after our time together in the Isle?” Harry taunted as he placed his hook into the cabinet, Ben closed the case and locked it.

Ben turned with a small smile, “well now that you don’t have your hook, I’m not,” he let out a small laugh, Harry just frowned, “I was kidding,” Ben defended himself quickly, “I’m a little bit nervous around you, but for reasons different than you’d think.”

“Either you’re scared of me or you’ve got a little crush on me,” Harry scoffed and let out a laugh, he began to walk away but looked back when he didn’t hear Ben laugh. Ben was looking at him with wide eyes and a slightly open face, Harry raised an eyebrow but Ben finally let out a laugh.

“You wish,” Ben patted Harry on the back as they exited the room.


	2. First Day, First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate trio attend their first class at Auradon Prep, and are given a surprise by a very unwanted presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to involve characters from multiple aspects of the Descendants Series so this chapter involves a few faces from the Wicked World series as well as the characters we love from the films!

“Your first lesson at Auradon Prep,” Fairy Godmother spoke in her shrill tone to the three members of the pirate crew. Gil was leaning forward on his desk as she spoke, clearly eager to learn, Uma and Harry however didn’t look so eager, “Remedial Goodness 101,” Fairy Godmother spoke again. 

“I’d prefer to walk the plank,” Harry grumbled, Gil just ignored him and continued to focus on Fairy Godmother.

”First question, a princess asks you for your help, do you a) ignore her and continue with your day, b) trick her into handing over her most treasured possesion,” Fairy Godmother paused briefly when Uma made an excited sound, “c) pretend to be helping her but actually find a way to capture her, or d) assist in her troubles and ask if there is anything else you can offer.”

“D!” Gil shouted out immediately, Harry and Uma turned to the boy.

“Correct!”

“Gil…”

”I chose the one that made the most sense to me,” he smiled to Harry, “because what makes sense to me doesn’t make sense to you two so therefore that would be the right answer.”

“My God,” Uma groaned, “he’s somewhat smart.”

“Thank you.”

“Second question, somebody bumps into you whilst you’re walking. Do you a) curse them to fall asleep until true love’s kiss-”

”Lame,” Harry whispered across to Uma who let out a slight chuckle.

“B) Tie them up and threaten to make them walk the plank, or C) Continue on your way and forgive them if they apologise.”

Harry turned to Gil and nudged him for an answer, “C,” Gil spoke quietly to Harry.

“C,” Harry smacked his hands down on the table as he gave his answer.

“Sharing answers is frowned upon,” Fairy Godmother looked between Harry and Gil, “but I’m glad to say, Gil, that was correct.”

Harry fell back in his chair and frowned, “well that’s stupid.”

“I’ve got a question,” Uma leaned forward, “a genuine enquiry.”

“Go ahead.”

”How come almost every Auradon King and Queen has their little ‘true love kiss’ thing going for them? Love isn’t even a word that’s uttered on the Isle.”

”Actually, my dad tells Gaston and Gaston that he loves them all the time,” Gil commented, “he says it to his reflection to, and he tells me that he loves Gaston and Gaston. I’m pretty sure LeFou always says that he loves stuff, like one time he told Harry that he loved the hook.”

Fairy Godmother blinked, she stared at the boy with a look of sorrow, “I… Your father tells your brothers that he loves them?”

”Yeah.”

”Does he tell you that he loves you?”

”No.”

”Oh dear…”

”He also always says that he loves Belle.”

Harry pulled a face, “I still don’t like your father.”

A knock at the classroom door made the trio turn their heads, Ben was stood in the doorway with a small smile on his face holding his hands behind his back, “Fairy Godmother, I’d like to apologise for interrupting, but it turns out you’ve got another student joining the class.”

“I swear to God, if it’s Freddie Facilier,” Uma began slowly.

“It’s not, it’s actually,” Ben looked around and paused, “where the hell did she go?”

“Hi!” A shrill voice sounded throughout the room and once again the trio turned their heads to see the girl at the other side of the room, she held her hands up in the air. Upon seeing her, Harry dropped his head down against the table.

“CJ,” Harry grumbled.

“Little hook!” Gil greeted the girl with a smile.

“You laughed when you said I couldn’t make it to Auradon,” CJ chuckled as she looked at her brother, “but I’ve been here for ages.”

”I couldn’t get her to enrol until now,” Ben shrugged, “and I have to say you two are very alike, the first thing she did when she met me was tie me up.”

“My time at Auradon is now going to be even worse,” Harry groaned, still with his forehead pressed against the table. At this moment, Ben decided to leave the class be and left the doorway.

“Hey, I enrolled here because of you, big brother!” CJ jumped from where she was stood and skipped over to take the seat by Uma, “hey roomie.”

“Roomie?”

Ben was halfway down the hallway when he heard Uma let out a loud yell from the classroom - it seemed that CJ had broken the news of them sharing a room together. It was entertaining, but he did feel ever so slightly bad for the both of them - hopefully it wouldn’t take Uma too long to warm up to the presence of her first mate’s sister.

* * * * *

Mal twirled her hair as she looked around the courtyard, it was lunchtime at Auradon prep and that was her favourite time to just sit and people watch. She saw Ally, the daughter of Alice, first. The blonde girl was simply skipping along when she suddenly froze.

”No way, no how,” she shrieked and ran in the direction of Mal.

“What’s bugging you, short stack?” Mal grumbled as Ally ducked down behind the table.

“That hook girl who ruined our Neon Lights party is over there.”

”CJ?” Mal raised an eyebrow, “so that’s what Ben had in store for the pirate crew.”

“Pirate crew?”

”Are you not aware that Uma, Harry, and Gil are all studying here now?” Mal cocked her head as the curious girl stuck her head up from behind the table.

”Who?”

”The trio of terror,” Mal spoke sarcastically, “they almost killed Ben not too long ago.”

Ally gasped and covered her mouth, “and he is letting them study here?”

“Forgiveness is key in Auradon, isn’t it?”

”Death threats aren’t exactly something to forgive,” Ally pouted, she crossed her arms and plopped down opposite Mal, “then again you’re here.”

”I never threatened death on anyone,” Mal rolled her eyes, “actually, I did to the Gaston twins once - those numbskulls were so busy ogling Evie that they got in my way.”

“Is that them?” Ally pointed behind Mal, the queen to be turned and watched as the trio made their way into the courtyard, clearly curious of their surroundings. Harry seemed to glare at the princesses around him, it looked as though he might have been growling towards them - but he was far less threatening without his hook. 

Another presence alerted Mal, Chad had sat down next to her, “you must know them, who are they?”

”Well, Uma, daughter of Ursula. If you were at the Cotillion you’d probably be quaking in your little princey boots. Uma managed to turn into a giant octupus - like her slimy mother.”

“Mal turned into a dragon,” Ally clapped her hands together.

“Why do I miss the good stuff?”

”Because you’re so strung up on Audrey,” Mal mumbled as she looked back to the trio, she caught sight of CJ trailing behind the pirates, “oh there’s the little…”

“Hooker,” Ally exclaimed.

Chad and Mal turned to Ally with wide eyes.

“Not the right choice of word?”

”You know it's not the right choice if even Chad disapproves,” Mal hissed, she looked back to the pirate trio that had chosen a table, and it seemed that they were trying to get CJ to leave them alone. Mal cocked her head to the side and stood up, “I’d better go do some welcoming again.”

Gil was the one to notice Mal, he looked up and waved to her, bringing Uma’s and Harry’s attention to the one they had deemed the traitor.

“Yo,” Mal placed her hands down on the table, “how’d your first lesson go?”

“Miserable,” Harry growled, “it got worse when that one showed up,” he pointed to CJ.

“That’s your sister,” Mal tutted, “be a bit kinder.”

”I’ll do no such thing,” Harry looked Mal up and down, “nice dress, Princess.”

“Uma will be dressing the same soon enough,” Mal shrugged, “and you’ll be wearing t-shirts and cardigans in no time.”

”Cardigans?” Harry sounded disgusted, “how dare you threaten me like that.”

“Glad to know I can scare you,” Mal whispered in a playful yet harsh tone, she looked up at CJ and offered a smile, “you can sit with us if you’d like.”

”I think I’ll pass,” CJ waved a hand, “I’d rather my brother gut me with his hook.”

“That can be arranged,” Harry grumbled, “I’ll get Benny Wenny to give me the key to the case, you just sit here,” he went to stand up but Mal shoved his shoulder and he fell back into his seat.

“First of all, ‘Benny Wenny’? Second of all, he won’t unlock the case, you won’t be gutting your sister today.”

”We’ll reschedule for tomorrow,” Harry turned to look at CJ who simply replied with a sarcastic smile.

“You know, we have a cafeteria if you’re up for chowing down on some food. Good stuff, the best food you can think of - but a thousand times better, try the strawberries.”

Gil jumped up, “alright, let’s go!”

Mal gladly led the group to the cafeteria, she noticed the look of joy over Gil’s face as he caught the scent of the food.

“It even smells warm,” Gil commented quickly, he ran forward in between people to look at the food - the Auradon kids were clearly not pleased with him unknowingly pushing into the line, one bold prince shoved him back and threw a glare as he filled the space in the line. 

”You have to join the back of the queue, Gil,” Mal commented to the boy, he nodded and then did as instructed. She looked to Uma, Harry, and CJ who were stood in the same spot, “it’s better than your place,” Mal made an effortless comment to Uma.

“You know, as much as I hate you, I might just agree with you.”

Mal flashed a quick smile, “well, enjoy the food, I’ll be out in the courtyard, have fun.”

Mal proudly exited the cafeteria, finally finding Evie, Jay, and Carlos when she reached the courtyard again.

“There she is,” Jay held out his arms to Mal as though he hadn’t seen her in years, “where’d you get to?”

”I was showing our favourite people to the hot food,” Mal rolled her eyes, “Uma actually agreed with something I said so, something’s changing in them. Oh, and I had to stop Harry from killing his sister.”

“Every day occurance,” Carlos crossed his arms, “can we talk about this, by the way? I mean - sure it was a fair move inviting them here, I didn’t think they’d accept. To be honest though, I’m still slightly petrified of them, Harry especially.”

Jay let out a chuckle, “Harry tormenting you by chasing you down the streets in the dark barking and growling shouldn’t scare you any more buddy.”

”He had me cornered and actually threatened me,” Carlos whimpered, “I was 13 and he was waving his hook about telling me he was waiting to use it on someone!”

“How come I haven’t heard this?” Mal placed her hands on her hips.

“Sometimes I’m too scared to relive stuff through stories,” Carlos spoke quietly, “anyway, it’s fine, we were near Curl Up & Dye, and Lady Tremaine came out and started yelling at him to shut up. I managed to get away then.”

“Actually,” Evie looked to Jay, “what did he do to you? You guys seemed to have… Something going on?”

“I’ll be honest, we used to have a very flirty relationship,” Jay shrugged, “I mean, I stole a pocketwatch from the market for him, and a lot of stuff happened. We almost had a good thing going, but then I apparently overstepped the line when I took his hook and hid it as a joke. We stopped talking from there.”

“Oh wow.”

”He could find someone to love, but they’d never be able to compete with that hook, I’m amazed he’s even got it cased up to be honest.”

The group fell into a moment of silence, they all sat at a table in the courtyard, “things are changing,” Evie eventually spoke up, “and we have to let those changes happen.”

“Let’s embrace the fun,” Mal groaned.

* * * * *

Their first night in Auradon was quiet, no shouting or screaming on the streets. It was quiet, and not to forget warm - Gil was happily curled up under his duvet, clinging it to his body like he had never been so warm. Harry felt a smile grow on his face as he looked over at the sleeping boy, Gil had never looked so happy.

A knock at the door made Harry sit up, it was a gentle knock - someone knew not to be too loud, but they also knew that one of the boys would also still be awake. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at the black sweatpants he had been given for the time being, he really had to invest in some clothes if he was going to be staying. He moved across the room and opened the door, wincing at the light that shone in from the hallway. 

“Hey Harry,” a tired voice spoke, it was Uma, dressed in pyjamas she must have borrowed from someone.

“Restless?” Harry leaned up against the door arch with one arm above his head, it could have been seen as taunting - he was, after all, shirtless.

“Very,” Uma pressed a hand against Harry’s bare chest and shoved him into the room, “your sister snores, you know that?”

”I do now,” Harry shrugged as Uma welcomed herself into the room and shut the door behind her.

“How’s he doing?” Uma nodded her head to Gil who was still cuddled up in the duvet.

Harry sauntered over to Gil’s bed and carefully sat on the end, “sleeping like a baby that hasn’t yet had it’s candy stolen.”

“Disappointing,” Uma let out a chuckle, she took a seat on Harry’s bed, “he looks… He looks like he belongs here.”

Harry nodded and placed a hand over Gil’s leg which was covered by the duvet, “I told you he’d like it here.”

“It’s been a day, Harry, things could change.”

”What about our opinions?” Harry looked to Uma, “I mean you agreed with Mal earlier, that’s definitely nothing like Uma.”

Uma let a smile play on her face, she swung her legs and took a moment to think, “well the girl insulted the chip shop, you’d be a fool to think I’d argue over that.”

“Fair point, dear captain,” Harry stood up and made his way over to Uma, he fell down to his knees in front of her, “you know, ship or no ship, you’ll always be my captain.”

“And to think you were bitter to begin with,” Uma let out a quiet chuckle as she leaned forward, “you’ll always be my first mate.”

”And a pleasure it is,” Harry took Uma’s hand in his own and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“I should probably head back to my room soon, before your terror sister tears up the place.”

“You could just break the rules and stay in here,” Harry’s hand moved to Uma’s knee, he flashed her a smile, “it’s not like anything is going to happen.”

“Honestly,” Uma played with her hair as she looked at Harry, “I feel like I should be babysitting her,” Uma stood up and instantly, Harry followed her action, “you’ll be alright with little snoozy over there,” she winked playfully. She made her way over to the door, Harry stayed in his spot , only glancing over his shoulder to watch Uma, “I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Harry spoke quietly once Uma had left, “we’ll both still be here in the morning.”


	3. The 'L' Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows Gil and Harry the Tourney field in hopes of the pair partaking in the sport, a friendly conversation then takes an unwanted turn for Harry. Evie takes it upon herself to check up on a tricky situation.

“No way are you getting me involved with that,” Harry watched the boys running around the field, Ben and Gil were stood either side of him. Harry watched as one member of the team ran into another, a small smile began to show on Harry’s face, “unless that’s always involved.”

“It’s not, I think Jay and Chad had some beef earlier and-”

”I want some of that beef,” Gil commented.

Ben shook his head and let out a laugh, “I mean they got a tad bit argumentative, and Jay is just showing Chad not to get on his wrong side. But it’s not meant to happen.”

“Well, that’s boring,” Harry sat down at the bleachers, “running around, chasing after a ball isn’t exactly in my taste.”

“I want to try,” Gil looked at Ben with an eager expression, “do you think I can try?”

”I don’t see why not,” Ben responded with a smile, Gil began to jump on the spot and a moment later he was running towards the coach, Harry rested his head in his hands as he watched Gil’s excitement. Gil was already starting to blend in, his clothes were more like the Auradon style rather than the clothes he wore on the isle, whilst Harry was still wearing his shredded sleeveless hoodie and his black pants, it looked as though he had tried to wear the Auradon style but the clothes had fallen into a paper shredder before he put them on. Harry’s attention turned to Ben as the king sat down beside him, “you know,” Ben began in a caring tone, “there are plenty of other activites around the school, art, cooking, music. I heard your dad liked to play piano.”

“Oh yeah, he was a real musician with five fingers and a hook,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I mean, yes, he did play piano - but he never taught me.”

”I could teach you,” Ben was watching Harry with a grin, “I know how to work a piano.”

”So you’re a pianist,” Harry commented, Ben went silent and just watched a smile slowly grow on Harry’s face, “a great, big, beast of a pianist. The type of pianist Mal goes for, I mean we all knew Mal liked pianists. She loves pianists in fact. And hey, who doesn’t love a good, strong pianist. I mean heck, even I love pianists too, not that that’s surprising at all. Really, I-”

”Shut up,” Ben laughed, nudging Harry once the pirate began to laugh, “so immature for a pirate,” he whispered, making Harry let out another chuckle.

“Hey, I’m not immature, I’m more… Mischievious, and playful.”

“Oh yeah,” Ben nodded slowly, he hooked his finger under Harry’s chin and tickled it, “coochie, coochie, coo,” he taunted.

Harry batted Ben’s hand away and tried not to be too entertained by the king, “you’re a nuissance, you know that?”

“Mal tells me that a lot,” Ben hummed, he leaned back with his elbows on the bench behind them, “isn’t it hilarious how not too long ago we were having a sword fight?”

”Yeah,” Harry smiled fondly.

”And you were terrible.”

Harry’s smile dropped and he glared at Ben, “I’ll have you know that my sword skills are usually unbeatable.”

”Usually,” Ben repeated, “and yet you got your sword stuck into the wood so many times.”

“I was a wee bit stressed out,” the pirate defended himself, “especially after Jay decided to dump my hook in the water.”

Ben was smiling at Harry, and it was a genuine smile, he felt as though he had barely anything to be scared of - Harry had actually grown on him in the short amount of time and hopefully he was growing on Harry. He had got the pirate to smile after all, and that was some fantastic progress.

“Hey,” Ben had a sudden realisation, he sat up straight and looked at Harry, “why not try out for the Swords and Shields team?”

“Anything with the word team in it makes me feel uneasy.”

“Swords and Shields… Crew?”

Harry fought back a smile, he leaned back as Ben had before and looked up at the sky, “it’s so blue,” he spoke somewhat quietly, clearly changing the topic, “I don’t think we’ve ever had sunshine at the Isle.”

Ben’s hand was then placed on Harry’s shoulder, “well, you’re here now, you’ve got all the sunshine you need.”

Harry looked down at Ben’s hand, “people on the Isle, they’re not this affectionate.”

“Everybody deserves to be loved, platonically or romantically,” Ben shuffled closer to Harry, “you shouldn’t be afraid of having feelings for people either.”

“Feelings,” Harry repeated cautiously.

“You came to the Isle for Gil, both you and Uma sacrificed what you had to make sure Gil got a chance at happiness,” Ben spoke quietly as though the words could hurt someone, “you have feelings for him, you love him in one way or another.”

Harry looked around, spotting Uma approaching the bleachers, “yeah, yeah, sure,” he stood up, “I hate to disappoint you, King, but I don’t feel like I can be in touch with my feelings.”

“Harry.”

“And perhaps I care about Gil, that does not mean I necessarily love him, have you met the numbskull? I mean-”

”Hey,” Ben stood up, “you don’t have to be so standoff-ish about this, it’s clear that Gil is loyal and loving to you.”

“It took enough to decide to move here for Gil, I’m not going to fall into your stupid ‘feelings’ just like that.”

”Hey, Harry, come on.”

“I don’t have feelings for Gil or Uma, that’s the end of it.”

”Well snap,” Uma’s voice made Harry turn around, she was stood with her arms cross wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt, “aren’t first mates supposed to be loyal?”

”Uma.”

”No Harry, I get it,” Uma shrugged, “you run off now, when you feel like apologising, I’ll be here supporting Gil’s attempt to fit in.”

Harry’s facial expression faultered, but he then ducked his head and ran down from the bleachers.

Uma looked at Ben and gave a small smile, “he’ll have time to ponder and realise he was foolish to say what he said. What exactly did you do to get him like that?”

”I was just talking about love, that everyone deserves it, platonic or romantic.”

“Ah, the ‘L’ word,” Uma nodded, “don’t throw him in the deep end so quickly, sure he can swim - but for a purpose.”

Ben looked down at his feet, “I’m sorry.”

”Don’t worry too much,” Uma waved a hand, “Harry is known to get a bit stroppy sometimes, in fact he has two modes - stropper and stripper.”

Ben let out a snort of laughter, “perhaps I shouldn’t have pried so much into his personal life, I was trying to force him to admit he had feelings for Gil.”

“Oh, you’ve seen it too.”

“So you’re confirming it’s there?”

”Harry is easy for me to read,” Uma nodded, “he loves Gil, and he loves me - it’s a matter of fact,” Uma played with some of her braids, “he’ll come grovelling back, trust me. One time I angered him, and he stormed out of the chip shop, he came back before my shift was even over, begging me ‘Uma, Uma, my deepest apologies captain, forgive me captain’. So I did forgive him, and I shall do again.”

“Are you still his captain? Without the ship?”

”Captain or best friend, he’ll come back to me.”

“I should apologise to him,” Ben pulled a face, “I shouldn’t have been so pressuring.”

”Whatever suits you, King Benny Boo.”

* * * * *

Evie shrieked as Harry pushed past her, the hookless pirate stormed down the hallway - other students clearly seemed threated by his anger. The girl looked to Doug who had been by her side at the time.

“What in Auradon has got a hold of his hook?” Doug questioned quickly.

“Maybe he saw some prince flirt with Uma,” Evie suggested, she looked around to the Auradon Kids and flashed a smile, “don’t worry everybody, he’s known to have an attitude. He’s obviously on edge,” she waved her hands about as she spoke, “you know what, I’ll go find out what’s happened,” she handed her red bag to Doug and rushed down the hallway after Harry.

The pirate had cleared a path which made it clear where he had gone, students were parted to each side of the hallway - terrified of who they saw storm past. When she reached a T-junction in the hallway she grabbed Jordan who had been talking to Jane at the time.

“Did you see where the angry pirate went?”

Jordan raised an eyebrow, “angry pirate?”

“He looks like he’s been-” 

A shriek around the corner caught Evie’s attention, she let go of Jordan’s arm and smiled pleasently.

“Found him!”

She ran around the corner and saw Ally picking up books that had been scattered across the floor, “why do people insist that kids from the Isle can be redeemed, he’s clearly an example of someone who should stay on the Isle!”

Evie saw Harry at the end of the hallway, she tapped Audrey on the shoulder and pointed to Ally, “help her out, Audrey. I’m going to speak to Harry.”

Audrey crossed her arms and frowned, “fine, but tell that pirate that if he even thinks of touching me, ever, then Chad will sort him out.”

”Oh trust me, we know Chad will,” Evie nodded and then ran after Harry. The boy was only walking but she had to run to keep up with him, he was clearly faster when he was angry, “Harry!” Evie called out when they got to an area of the hallway which was empty, “Harry Hook, turn around right now and talk to me!”

The pirate spun around, holding one hand mid-air, she recognised the look on his face, the same expression she had seen when they met in the alleys on the Isle. There was a flash of insanity in his eyes, “oh, what do you want, little princess?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“Oh, that’s just what I want, little preppy former villain to give me a heart to heart.”

”What is wrong with you?” Evie demanded, hands on her hips, “we’ve been brought here to Auradon to prove a point, that villain kids can be redeemed and that we’re not to be held responsible for our parents actions.”

“Just,” Harry waved a hand, “don’t-”

Evie grabbed Harry’s wrist and stood strong as she looked him in the eyes, “what happened?”

Harry’s angry expression began to faulter, his hand was now only staying up because Evie was supporting it, “I…”

”Go on, you can tell me,” Evie dropped her grip on Harry’s wrist, “I’ll listen to you.”

Harry licked his lips and looked around, “alright, but not in the hallway - in my room.”

“Alright.”

Evie made a friendly effort to link her arm with Harry and she was surprised that he didn’t flinch away. They were quickly in Harry’s room, the boy ended up pacing around whilst Evie sat on the end of his bed.

“Go on, speak, before I make you take a truth gummy.”

Harry hesitantly glanced at Evie and then looked down at his hands, “I don’t think you’d understand, weren’t you the one who was always searching for your royal love.”

“Yes, but I found the true meaning of love over here. It’s not only some gooey affection to be felt between a prince and a princess, it’s truly caring about someone - I love Doug romantically, and even more I love Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben platonically.”

Harry pulled a face, “Ben was trying to get me to admit that I love Uma and Gil.”

“Well you do, don’t you?”

”Love has never been a thing in the Hook family, never. Father never loved any of our mothers, he never loved us.”

”My mother didn’t love me, only herself.”

“You know what it’s like.”

”We all do, me, you, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Gil,” she leaned back and tried to smile, “but we can learn what love is, don’t you want to learn?”

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Evie, “learning to love, how… Ugh.”

”Well technically you’re already capable of love - but you’re not aware of what it is.”

“You’re going to taunt me too, huh?”

”Allow love, Harry,” Evie smiled, “that’s all.”

Harry walked over to Gil’s bed and fell onto the sheets, he groaned as he buried his face into the sheets.

“And no more scaring the AKs,” Evie stood up and let out a laugh, “they’re terrified. Stay in here and sulk, Mr. Mopey, until you feel like you can apologise to everybody.”

“Why?”

”Because everybody apologises for their mistakes in Auradon.”

”That sounds boring.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “just be nice, and accept the positivity of Auradon.”

* * * * *

Gil returned to his shared room with a grin on his face and a new Tourney jersey in his hands, he noticed Harry lying on one of the beds. But Harry wasn’t on his own bed, no, he was on Gil’s. Gil cocked his head and moved closer to his own bed.

“Harry?”

Uma entered the room closely behind Gil and smiled at the sight, “he’s asleep Gil.”

“He’s on my bed,” Gil pouted.

“I know,” Uma nodded, “he’s clearly exhausted by his temper tantrum,” she moved over to Harry’s bed and sat down, “at least he’s calm when he sleeps.”

“Uma,” Gil spoke quietly as not to wake Harry, he sat beside Uma on Harry’s bed, “do you like it here?”

”It’s barely been two days,” Uma shrugged, “but I mean… I do like the sunshine, and the warmth,” she struggled to hold back a smile, “and oh my God, the food. I have tasted so many good things since being here. And hey, I loved watching you play Tourney earlier, you killed it out there.”

”Thanks,” Gil chuckled and pressed his lips together to hide his own smile, “I like it here. The food is amazing, the people are actually quite nice to me. Would you go back if you could?”

Uma’s tongue ran across her bottom lip as she thought, “you know, I don’t think I would,” she paused and looked at Harry who was still asleep over Gil’s covers, “don’t tell Harry that, I feel like he’d be one to disagree.”

“You don’t think he likes it here?”

”Not yet, he hasn’t found a purpose here yet.”

“What’s yours?”

”Hm?”

“What’s your purpose here, like what makes you feel welcome here?”

Uma leaned back and smiled, “I haven’t found it yet either, but I’m aware that there’s a purpose for me here somewhere.”

“I really did think you’d be the last one to like it here,” Gil commented as his focus turned to Harry again, “but then again… Harry is…”

”Harry is an Isle kid through and through.”

Gil took off the hoodie that Jay had allowed him to borrow, and dropped it behind him on Harry’s bed, “people are nice here, if Harry gave them a chance he might end up liking people.”

“Some people are nice, and some are… Well,” Uma looked out of the open door where in perfect timing Audrey rushed past with Chad soon following her begging loudly for her attention, “some are Chad.”

“He’s weird.”

Uma began laughing loudly, but soon quietened down once Harry stirred in his sleep, she turned to Gil, “you’ve got that right, buddy.”

“We should wake him up,” Gil whispered, “or else he won’t eat tonight.”

”Alright,” Uma stood up and moved over to Gil’s bed, where Harry was still pleasantly sleeping, “wake up,” she gently placed her hand on Harry’s back and lightly shook him, “come on Harry, wake up.”

The pirate grumbled slightly but eventualy opened his eyes, “what do you want?”

”It’s time to eat,” Gil cheered.

“And to apologise,” Uma crossed her arms.

Harry groaned and dropped his head again, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s all you needed to do.”

”I can’t believe Uma, the great Uma, needed an apology from me.”

”Auradon is already working it’s magic on me,” Uma insisted with a slight smile.

Harry pushed himself up and raised an eyebrow at Uma, “disappointing, Uma. I really thought you’d last longer than this. Then again, I should have known - all you ever really needed was love, right?”

“People are nice here and it’s actually really… Nice.”

“Not sickening at all?”

”No,” Uma pulled a face, “come on, let’s go get us some food, huh?”

”Fine,” Harry sat up finally, “but only because it’s good food.”

”Not for our company?” 

Harry fought back a smile as he looked into Gil’s pleading eyes, but it came through, “nah,” he joked around and let out a laugh, “just for the food.”


	4. Things Are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Gil get more comfortable in Auradon as they're given opportunities, even Harry seems to soften up around the pair just the tiniest bit - perhaps it's progress.

Days passed by, Gil had already had multiple practices with the Tourney team, Harry could see Uma was trying to find her place in Auradon prep. She may have had a slight disagreement with Audrey, but the two patched it up the next day when Uma helped Audrey out with her little Chad problem. 

Uma’s appearance had also began to change, her braided mixed colour hair was all now loose and wavy, it was black and faded down into the light blue colour she had had before. Her clothes weren’t the mix of scrap leather, on this particular day she was wearing a purple crop top and a pair of jeans that wear a matching colour to her hair. The boots she wore were similar to the ones she wore on the Isle, but they were clean and seemed brand new. She had just finished putting her book into her locker when a presence behind her alerted her. 

”You are totally rocking those boots.”

Evie.

Uma turned around and cocked her head to the girl, “pardon?”

”Actually, you’re rocking the whole look - I am totally digging that colour scheme,” Evie placed her finger on her lower lip, “then again you probably look good in-” the girl paused and gasped, “anything!”

Uma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “what are you on about pretty princess?”

”Okay, so, Uma. How would you feel about being a model for Evie’s 4 Hearts?”

Uma pulled a face at the offer, one of surprise, “you want me to model for your clothing brand?”

”Yes, all of my designs would look heavenly on you Uma,” Evie clapped her hands together, “Mal is too busy with royal business, but not everything would work for her anyway, but you… You would make the most hideous of dresses look beautiful. You can make anything work.”

A smile showed on Uma’s face, “well… Thanks.”

“So? Will you accept my offer?”

”Yes, sure!”

Evie squealed and rushed forward to wrap her arms around Uma, “thank you so much! You won’t regret this!”

“I sure hope not,” Uma mumbled as Evie let go of her and ran over to Doug.

Uma closed her locker and smiled as Harry approached her, his style still reminiscent of that of the Isle.

“Well look at you,” Uma laughed softly, “dragged across the bottom of the ocean, huh?”

”That’s what I often feel like,” Harry shrugged.

“I do love seeing both of your hands go to use,” Uma grabbed both of Harry’s hands and smiled, “who knew you had ten fingers?”

“Everyone in Auradon for the past however long we’ve been here,” Harry leaned against the lockers, “so why are you so smiley?”

“Evie’s got me to do a modelling job for her,” Uma shrugged, “she said that I can make anything work.”

”Well, she’s not wrong,” Harry nodded with a proud smile. 

Uma twirled her hair, “you really need to get in the Auradon style, then you won’t feel like an outcast.”

Harry looked at the ground briefly and then back up to Uma, “what? You want me to start dressing like… Him?” Harry pointed to Chad who was wearing the cape Evie had made for him to wear to the Cotillion.

“Even he shouldn’t be wearing that,” Uma growled. 

“He’d look better in nothing.”

”Still wouldn’t _be_ better,” Uma laughed, “he’s dumber than a dead fish. Plus his entire attention is on Audrey, he barely let’s that girl live a day without bugging her.”

Harry looked away from Chad and focused directly on Uma’s eyes, “you’re so happy here,” he whispered, “you really are.”

“Man, way to kill a girl’s image.”

”You’re beautiful when you smile,” Harry ran his fingers through Uma’s hair as the girl continued to smile, “when it’s a genuine smile of happiness, it’s… Beautiful.”

Uma leaned into Harry’s touch, “really?”

”Yeah, your eyes even have a little twinkle. You’re where you belong.”

“You belong here too, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, “I haven’t felt it yet, the pull to Auradon that you and Gil had as soon as you stepped out of the car.”

“Harry, you’ll find it.”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not bothered if I don’t, I’ll just head back to the Isle, take over the ship. I’ll become the captain whilst you’re in your happiness here.”

“Ouch,” Uma laughed gently, she slipped her arm around Harry’s waist and they began to walk through the hallway, “so my happiness is the fairytale land, and yours is to take control of the docked ship?”

”It always has been.”

Uma leaned against Harry slightly as they walked, “are you coming to watch the Tourney game on Friday night? Our boy’s playing.”

”For Gil, I’ll be there.”

”Fantastic, you’ll have to dress in the colours - get in the spirit.”

”Ew,” Harry’s head dropped back and he let out a grunt, “why did you leave me Uma? Come back oh powerful captain.”

”Shut up,” Uma laughed as she thumped her hand against Harry’s chest, “you still love me really.”

* * * * *

Carlos watched Dude as the dog freely ran around the courtyard, nobody else was out there so Dude was practically free to go anywhere. Carlos did have to keep a close eye on the dog though, who knew what Dude would get up to if he was out of sight. He leaned back against a wall as the dog ran around the area, Dude’s sense of freedom put a smile on Carlos’s face.

“Just be thankful we’re not back on the Isle, I don’t think I’ll ever go back there,” Carlos laughed, aiming his words at Dude. He looked up as Gil approached, “Gil,” he called out to the boy - the blond looked up suddenly.

“Oh, hey Carlos.”

”You’re playing Tourney tomorrow, right?”

”Yeah, Coach Jenkins is really proud of me.”

”I bet.”

“Uma is too.”

Carlos smiled at the boy but he noticed a moment of expression in Gil’s face that showed he was clearly upset by something, “Gil?”

”I don’t think Harry is.”

Carlos shrugged and his attention turned back to Dude, but he continued to speak to Gil, “Harry is, he won’t show it but - I mean he came to the Isle for your sake, I highly doubt he wouldn’t be proud of you.”

”What?”

”Did you not know?” Carlos turned to Gil with furrowed eyebrows, “Uma and Harry only agreed to come here for you, because you’d be happier here.”

“Oh…”

“I mean,” Carlos pressed his lips together, “maybe I shouldn’t have told you, you know, to preserve the reputation of Harry and Uma - although people in Auradon will think that they’re great people for doing it.”

Gil’s face began to light up, “they both came here because of me?”

”Yeah, they did.”

Gil let out a happy laugh and held his hands together, “that’s so cool, I never thought they’d do something like that. Not for me.”

“You’re their best friend Gil…” Carlos crouched down as Dude ran over, he picked up the dog and stood up to face Gil again, “of course they’d do that for you.”

Gil watched as Carlos returned inside, he didn’t follow, instead he sat down on the steps. He wasn’t afraid to let the smile show on his face, he clapped his hands on his thighs and let out a small laugh. He was clearly overjoyed that Uma and Harry would sacrifice their place on the Isle… For him. For his happiness.

Gil had been happy on the Isle, with Harry and Uma he felt safe and sound. They slept on the ship, in designated areas. Gil had a hammock below deck, he had managed to grab the sheet he slept under at home to keep at the ship. None of the Gastons really cared about his lack of presence, so that’s how he imagined everyone was. Did Uma and Harry think about him at all once they had made him sit outside to think about his mistake? He never thought they did, but perhaps there was a chance they gave him a thought after all. He paused in his thought, it wasn’t exactly a different world in Auradon - Gil was once again sat on the steps outside of a building. This time of his on volition. He placed his hands in his lap and remembered the times he had been kicked out of the Chip Shop.

He was kicked out four times for calling Uma ‘Shrimpy’, the very first time he had made that mistake was the first time he was ever kicked out of the chip shop. Harry was already understanding of Uma hating the nickname that kids had taunted her with since Mal made it up, so when Gil uttered the nickname in a fond way Harry simply glared at the boy. After a moment of awkward silence Harry held his hook towards Gil and hissed ‘get out’. Gil had started to defend himself but Harry raised his eyebrows in a threatening manner and continued, ‘get out of here, come back in an hour’. And so Gil did. 

One time, Harry had lost his hook and he was searching the chip shop, threatening anybody that he saw - Gil had found the hook in a place Harry hadn’t yet looked and held it up in the air, joyous that he had found his friend’s treasured possession. However, Harry assumed Gil had taken the hook and snatched it back from him before ordering for him to get out. Gil now knew better than to argue with Harry, so he had been quiet as Harry followed him out of the building, brandishing his hook menacingly. 

There was also one time, Gil wasn’t even aware of what he had done. He was sat at a table, focusing on his food as always, when Harry approached him - hook held out. The hook was placed under Gil’s chin and to avoid wounds, Gil stood with the rising hook. Harry simply gave him the look and Gil turned and left, he tried to enter again afterwards but Harry soon chased him out again. He was certain he had done nothing that time, or perhaps he had forgotten something. He wouldn’t know now anyway, it had been too long ago.

“What on earth are you doing out here?” The scottish accent made Gil jump and turn around as though he might be gutted for messing up.

“I was just…”

”Finding a new naughty step,” Harry taunted, he took a seat next to Gil’s feet, and Gaston’s son took that as a nod to sit down again, “it’s so quiet.”

“I know,” Gil was grinning, “I like it, I don’t have stupid brothers running around hitting each other all the time.”

”Or hitting you,” Harry commented in a quiet voice, but Gil still heard.

“I never liked that,” Gil admitted, crossing his arms over his chest, “they thought it was funny, because they could make me cry when I was younger. ‘Villain Kids don’t cry, you big baby’.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever cried,” Harry looked up at the sky as he spoke.

“Your dad wouldn’t allow it most likely,” Gil nudged Harry with his elbow, “he probably told you ‘do you think Peter Pan ever cried?’.”

“I think he actually did say that to me once.”

”I’m sure Peter Pan did cry,” Gil continued to think about the flying boy, “just not when he was flying. If you were sprinkled with pixie dust, what would your happy thoughts be?”

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gil, “happy thoughts? I don’t think I have any.”

”Uma?”

Harry stared at Gil momentarily before looking back up at the sky, “I don’t think I’d want to fly.”

“My thoughts would be you, Uma, and food.”

“I’d be in your happy thoughts?” Harry’s voice changed to a slightly higher pitch as he spoke, he then let out a chuckle, “well, that makes me feel so… Lame.”

“I like you,” Gil shrugged, “and also… Thank you.”

”For what?”

”Coming to Auradon,” Gil looked down at his feet as he spoke, shying away from any possible eye contact, “Carlos said you and Uma came here for me, because I’d be happier here.”

There was a moment of silence, Harry seemed too scared to own up to the fact he had done the kind action. Eventually, he let out a sigh, “are you?”

“Am I what?”

”Happier?”

Another moment of silence passed, Gil was now watching Harry as the first mate stared intently in front of him, “I am,” Gil admitted.

“Just as I thought,” Harry nodded and leaned back on the steps, he flashed Gil a smile, “don’t bother asking about me by the way, I’m still… Undecided.”

Gil leaned back with Harry and gave the boy a bright, genuine smile, “thank you so much, Harry.”

”You can stop thanking me now,” Harry patted Gil’s chest with his hand, and Gil would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart beat faster.

* * * * *

“So you know Harry was your first mate on the Isle? That’s hilarious,” CJ spoke in her shrill tone, making Uma dig her nails into the palm of her hands, “dad always thought Harry would become a captain, because he was a boy and whatnot. Men, huh? Also, you must know about the time Harry tried to lure the Tick-Tock Croc to eat his hand? He was so desperate to be just like dad, why? Our dad is a lunatic who tried to kill little boys… Then again, that does sound like fun.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Uma glared at the girl, “because you’re frustrating me, beyond belief.”

”Rude, you have to be nice here, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure nobody would be upset if I threw your whiny little butt into the sea.”

“We’re not by the water,” CJ sat up in her bed, “hey, it’s not like I chose to room with you, King Ben thought you’d like me because I’m Harry’s sister.”

”Surprise! I don’t.”

”I know, and I don’t like you either.”

Uma rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk, “I’m going to go and find someone I like more than you, and that won’t be hard.”

“Okay, bye,” CJ called as Uma left the room. 

Uma began to venture down the hallway, catching sight of Ally and Freddie Facilier as she walked. Ally made a point of hiding behind Freddie - that girl needed to calm down with her judgements. Uma turned the corner and saw Audrey once again storming away from Chad, before Chad had a chance to chase after her Uma grabbed him by the back of his collar.

“Are you that much of an imbecile?” Uma growled into his ear, “the girl is walking away from you for a reason, leave it be, dumb dumb.”

Chad frowned at Uma, “but she knows that I’m her one true love.”

”Clearly not,” Uma pulled a face, “you can’t force true love, princey poo - even I know that.”

“Did you just call me-”

”Ah, ah!” Uma held a finger in front of Chad’s face, “a lot of people will tell you to chase your dream, they don’t literally mean chase a girl down the hallway.”

Chad hummed and nodded his head slightly, “that’s a good point.”

“You want to win her heart?”

“Yeah.”

”You ain’t gonna,” Uma let out a laugh and patted the boy’s shoulder, “move on buddy, plenty more fish in the sea!”

She moved away from the boy and continued to walk down the hallway. The feared expressions that once showed were now smiles and nods to the girl, Uma was even surprised when Lonnie ran up to her. She recognised the girl from the sword fight by the Lost Revenge.

“Hey,” Lonnie greeted the girl with a smile, “you look… Amazing.”

”Thank you,” Uma smiled back to the girl.

”I love your hair,” Lonnie placed a hand on her own chest, “oh, right, anyway. Basically, I’m the captain of the Swords and Shields team, and I was kind of hoping I’d be able to get you on it - problem is, it’s one captain and eight men, stupid sexist rule I know. So I was wondering if perhaps you could come to practice, perhaps as an assistant to me, in case they need to be taught some badass pirate moves.”

“Rules are made to be broken.”

”Honestly, me being captain was a loophole - I don’t think the boys are up for breaking the rules.”

“Boo to them,” Uma pulled a face, “start an all girl team, you, Mal, Evie and I all know how to handle swords. Heck, as much as I hate her, CJ will know as well.”

Lonnie hummed and tilted her head, “not a bad idea, I’ll put in a request.”

”You’re welcome,” Uma saluted Lonnie, the next second Lonnie ran off in excitment.

It was amazing, Uma thought, she really didn’t think she’d ever feel this right in the Auradon, but she did. She enjoyed seeing people smile at her, she enjoyed waving to people. She liked it there… She didn’t even feel afraid to admit it, each day at Auradon Prep made her happier. She was sure that Harry was aware of her happiness, and she was also sure that he didn’t feel the same. 

She had hoped Harry would find his happiness in Auradon as she and Gil had, but so far it didn’t seem like it would happen.

And on the cue of her thoughts, Harry appeared - Gil followed Uma’s first mate, there was nothing in particular about the pair. It was just as though they had been hanging out.

“Uma,” Harry held out his arms to Uma, and Uma sped up to crash into Harry with a hug, “oh I was not expecting that.”

“Your sister is so annoying, you have no idea,” Uma grumbled against Harry’s chest.

“Oh, I think I do,” Harry laughed, he placed his hand on Uma’s back as the girl pulled away from the hug, “you and Gil are both so touchy, huh?”

“Oh ,give it up,” Uma snorted out a laugh, “you’re so upset that Gil and I are changing.”

”Yeah,” Harry shrugged, he pulled his arm away from Uma and crossed his arms, “what if you guys leave me?”

“You’re insecure!”

“No,” Harry scoffed, “I mean like, you know, you guys would be off - doing what you want to do, never batting an eyelid for me.”

”You’re either insecure or selfish,” Uma challenged Harry with a playful grin.

”Being selfish sounds so appealing to me, you know, as a villain and all.”

“You want us all to yourself?” Uma teased, “the boy wants both of us,” she looked over Harry’s shoulder to Gil who raised his eyebrows.

“Really?”

Harry broke away from the pair and turned to look at them, holding his hands out, “woah now, listen, don’t put words into my mouth.”

“You love us,” Uma taunted in a sing song voice.

Harry shook his head, “you use that word one more time and I’ll hook you tomorrow.”

”Not before Tourney,” Gil pouted.

“He won’t do it Gil,” Uma turned to the blond, “you know why?”

”Why?”

She turned back to Harry, “because he loves us!”

“I’m hooking you both tomorrow.”

“That better be a promise,” Uma challenged him once again, she gave him a wink. Harry shook his head and turned around.

“Live your lives to the fullest!” He yelled over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway, still clearly a Villain Kid among Auradon kids.


	5. Swords and Shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is stirred at Auradon Prep when something goes missing.

The first class they had the next morning was Chemistry, Harry had already taken a dislike to that teacher in their previous lessons. The guy had decided to pick on Gil, and when Gil didn’t know the answer the teacher rolled his eyes. Harry would have started a fight right there if Evie hadn’t interrupted with the correct answer.

As the class had began, the teacher paused in his speech and looked around the class, “has anybody seen Chad?”

“He probably got stuck looking in a mirror,” Harry mumbled as he drummed his fingers on the desk, “as he does.”

The teacher sighed, “I suppose we’ll start the lesson,” he turned to the chalkboard and, as promised, started the lesson.

Uma paid close attention to what the teacher was rambling on about, jotting down notes as he spoke. Harry glanced over to his captain and pulled a face when he saw just how focused she was. She belonged in Auradon, there was no mistake.

“You’re coming to watch the game tonight, right?” Gil whispered from Harry’s other side, breaking the boy from his thoughts.

“Of course I am,” Harry looked at the boy who was giving him a puppy-like expression, “I mean, you and Uma are my best friends, Gil.”

”You actually admit It,” Gil chuckled, “that’s progress!”

“Don’t make me gooey,” Harry whispered to the boy.

“At least I know you’re not going to hook us after all.”

”Damn, I forgot about that,” Harry glared at Gil with an evil twinkle in his eye, “thank you for reminding me, I’m thinking of doing it during our study period? How’s that for you?”

“I want to play Tourney.”

“Too bad,” Harry grinned and winked quickly to Gil.

Gil’s smile turned into a pout and he looked up at the chalkboard where there were many numbers scribbled up, “oh,” he quickly began to write down the numbers even though he had no idea what they were even for.

Harry wasn’t serious with his threat, but Gil seemed to believe it. He’d see the threat through as far as he could, but of course he’d never hurt Gil, nor Uma. 

* * * * *

During the gap in the day which was supposedly their study period, Harry led Uma and Gil to the boy’s room, he smiled to them both pleasantly before speaking, “wait here whilst I get my hook to see my promise through.”

Uma gave him a ‘you’re not going to do it’ look whilst Gil took a step back. Harry moved into his room, letting the door close halfway behind him, after a moment he let out a loud yell and then returned to the door.

“Where is it?” He ordered to the pair, his focus mainly being on Gil.

”What?”

”Where is my hook?”

Uma and Gil looked into the room to see that the hook was in fact not in the case, “you don’t think we took it, do you? We’ve been with you basically all day.”

Harry let out something close to a growl as he looked between his friends, “well Gil’s the only other one with a key to the room.”

”I have a key?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Gil, “of course, you locked the door after you left this morning… Didn’t you?”

Gil pressed his lips together and shook his head, “I didn’t know I could do that.”

”Great,” Harry slammed the door closed as they got back out to the hallway, “well somebody saw the opportunity and snuck in there,” he glared directly at Gil, “you’re such an imbecile,” he began to raise his voice and step closer to the boy, “you left our room unlocked and now thanks to your idiocy someone has taken my hook!”

”I’m sorry.”

”When I find it, I’ll be gutting you for real, it won’t be just a threat anymore!”

“Harry!” Uma grabbed the boy’s wrist, “stop it!”

Harry pulled his hand away from Uma and continued to glare at Gil, after a short while he looked back to Uma, “you’d be the same if your most treasured possession went missing.”

”You don’t even know what my most treasured possession is,” Uma defended herself, crossing her arms as she did.

“Beside the point,” Harry mumbled, he began storming down the hallway in the same threatening fashion as the day he refused to accept having feelings. This time though, people didn’t squeal or jump out of the way - they just stared cautiously.

Uma and Gil followed Harry to make sure he didn’t cause too much destruction. 

No matter how angry he was, Harry wasn’t successful in finding his hook before their lunch break, so Gil and Uma ushered the boy to the cafeteria hoping that food would calm him.

Uma ended up grabbing the food for Harry whilst he stared silently in front of him, he just wanted to find his hook but Uma would make him eat even if she had to stuff it in his face herself.

Gil pulled Harry out to the courtyard and chose a table to sit at, Harry was clearly angry even with the food in front of him. He glared at Gil and then looked around him, “when I find whoever took my hook, I’ll… I’ll make them pay.”

“Auradon spirit,” Uma chanted, “remain calm, and kindly request for your hook back.”

“Oh shut up,” Harry spat back at her, he picked up a piece of his food and began to eat, “someone out there has my hook right now.”

”Maybe Ben took it for cleaning,” Gil suggested with a full mouth.

“He would have told me,” Harry dropped his food back onto the tray, he looked around at the other students suspiciously, “now who here would want to take my hook?” He hummed, “I bet it was CJ, that little runt.”

“She’d probably be waving it around if it was her,” Uma made her input, “you’d know.”

”Fair point,” Harry nodded to Uma and then continued to pull a face.

Throughout the rest of their lunch break, Harry had accused various people of stealing his hook, but Uma had been quick to deny the accusations, each person had a reason not to do it - or they didn’t have any reason to do it. But didn’t every kid in Auradon have a purpose? Harry was a villain kid, through and through.

At the end of lunch, he was stood at Uma’s locker with both Uma and Gil, waiting for Uma to gather what she needed. She passed several items to Gil as she spoke about Evie’s latest fashion idea.

“It’s like adding a touch of the Isle to Auradon, and I’m all for it, but she needs to stop mixing up Class and Clash.”

A loud roar of laughter was heard from somewhere else in the hallways, it wasn’t multiple people, it was one person breaking out into loud, shrill laughter.

“You’ll all be hooked on me eventually,” the same voice yelled in a taunting manner, “get it?” His voice was shrill as he was overjoyed with his own humour, “because of the hook?”

Harry’s head shot up and he instantly ran towards the voice, as he skidded around a corner he set his sights on one Chad Charming who was holding the hook up in the air, Harry felt a growl of anger form from his chest and he began walking down the hallway passing students who all dropped their expressions when they saw him. He passed Jane who hid behind a clipboard as he walked, and Lonnie who had stopped on her way to the gym with the Swords and Shield equipment, and Audrey who was still giving Chad a disgusted look.

“Give it back,” he ordered, holding out his hand to Chad. 

Chad stared at Harry and had a sarcastic surprised look on his hand, “oh? You want this?”

“Give it back, now,” Harry slowly approached Chad but the son of Cinderella simply laughed and did a taunting dance with the hook. 

“Maybe I want to keep it.”

Harry’s anger suddenly burst through him and he rushed back towards Lonnie, the girl was slightly scared but Harry didn’t touch her - he grabbed a sword from the equipment bag that was on her back and pointed it towards Chad.

“You want the hard way? You’ve got it,” he ran towards Chad and swung the sword, Chad bent back to avoid the swing and then jumped over Harry’s next swing.

“I’m on the Swords and Shield team!” He yelled before running away from the pirate, still with a tight grip on Harry’s hook. Harry let out another audible growl and rushed after the prince.

Students in the hallway rushed out of the way when Chad ran through holding the hook, especially with Harry chasing him. Harry wasn’t aware that Uma and Gil were doing their best to keep up with the angered pirate.

“Why do you insist on being like this?” Harry snapped, he swung his sword out at Chad as he got close, several students screamed and Chad managed to just avoid the blade. The way the prince managed to avoid the sword just made Harry angrier, “just give me back the bloody hook!”

“Not if you’re gonna be like that!”

The pair continued down a hallway until finally, Harry’s low swing struck one of Chad’s legs and the boy fell to the floor, he rolled onto his back and Harry was grinning. The insanity that the Isle had implanted in him was clear in Harry’s face, Harry lifted the sword with both hands over his head. He let out a harsh laugh and went to bring the sword down directly on Chad - even if it killed the prince, Harry wasn’t focused on the outcome. His focus was on his hook, payback for the boy who was so foolish. It brought a ridiculous amount of joy to Harry to see that the boy was begging for his life, even though Chad was constantly begging - Harry would ignore the pleading. He began to put the force into swinging the sword down but his arms were grabbed and a body jumped to stand in front of him. 

Uma and Gil were stood either side of Harry, holding his arms, and Ben was stood in front of him - over Chad.

“Harry, give me the sword,” Ben had one hand in front of Harry’s chest and the other was up waiting for the sword.

“Give him the sword,” Uma spoke from Harry’s left, he looked to her with an expression of despair - he could see the disappointment in Uma’s eyes, when he looked to his right he saw the same expression mirrored in Gil. He slowly managed to hand the sword to Ben, the king then passed the sword back to Lonnie and picked up the hook from Chad.

“You’ll both speak to Fairy Godmother,” Ben explained quickly, “Uma, Gil, thank you. I’ll take them to her now.”

Uma and Gil let go of Harry’s arms and the pirate felt something inside of him he was sure he hadn’t felt before. Stood in front of all these students, watching Chad scramble up from the floor, he felt ashamed. He hated the feeling of the glares from the other students.

He’d never be like them, and that was obvious.

* * * * * 

In Fairy Godmother’s office, Chad and Harry sat facing Fairy Godmother and Ben. Chad was casually leaning back in his chair, clearly feeling like the victim of the scenario. Harry himself was looking across the desk, every now and then glancing up at Ben who was stood in a soldier like position. 

“Well,” Fairy Godmother spoke, taking Harry out of his thoughts, “we’ll have to punish you both.”

”He tried to kill me!” Chad let out a shrill yell.

“You stole his property,” Ben defended Harry quickly, “as far as I recall, stealing is against the law - what happened to the rule book, Chad?”

“Don’t defend the killer,” Chad scoffed.

“Correction,” Harry looked to the prince, “I haven’t killed you, yet.”

“Harry,” Ben whispered, Harry looked to the king who gave him a ‘that’s not helping’ look. 

“Now, I believe you should bo-”

”Can I make a request?” Harry leaned forward, “for my punishment?”

Fairy Godmother looked to Harry with an expression of confusion, “well… We don’t really-”

”Send me back to the Isle,” Harry looked from Fairy Godmother to Ben, he gave the king a sincere look, “I don’t belong here, I’ll keep getting angry at people like Chad.”

“Hey!” Chad yelped.

“Harry,” Ben shook his head, “we can get you involved in a programme to do with anger management, I had something similar - you know, to tame the beast.”

Harry let out a small chuckle, “I thought Mal was the only one who could tame the beast.”

Ben held back a laugh and instead gave Harry another warning look, “Harry, we can help you.”

”I’d be better on the Isle.”

”He attempted murder,” Chad exclaimed again, “do as he asks!”

“You do know those swords won’t exactly kill you like an actual sword would,” Ben narrowed his eyes as he watched Chad.

“I’d have made it work,” Harry mumbled.

Ben ignored Harry’s comment, “we should inform Uma and Gil of your decision.”

“No,” Harry stood up, “no, if you tell them, they’ll try to come back with me and I can’t allow that.”

Ben looked to Fairy Godmother and then moved over to Harry, he moved the villain kid to the other end of the room, “Harry, look, if you go back to the Isle… I can’t promise you’ll come back.”

”I know,” Harry nodded, “I’ve been such an outsider here Ben, I belong on the Isle… Even if I’m without Uma and Gil.”

”Alright,” Ben gave in to the boy’s wish, “we’ll arrange for you to leave tomorrow morning.”

”No,” Harry shook his head, “I… I should leave as soon as possible, tonight.”

”But the g-”

”Please, Ben.”

“As you wish, I’ll be taking you back myself,” he offered a smile to Harry.

“Why would you do that?”

”Because you’re my friend, Harry.”


	6. Losing What You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's world is changed again when he decides to go back to the Isle, but will he be able to be the threatening Harry Hook he was before? How will Uma and Gil react to the news of their friend's departure?

The limo came to a stop in the Isle, before Harry had the chance to step out of the vehicle, Ben had wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry was shocked by the contact but after a moment, decided to return the favour.

“I’m sorry your stay was so short,” Ben spoke as he hugged the pirate.

“It’s fine, I decided it would be,” Harry let out a small chuckle, he separated from Ben and flashed a smile, “thank you for your hospitality, King Ben.”

”Oh, uh,” Ben handed Harry something, a folded up piece of blue clothing, “one of my hoodies, I remembered it being pretty cold over here so I thought… If you wanted to be warm, you could be.”

“My coat keeps me pretty warm.”

“Then, it’s a parting gift, just take it - I have plenty more in Auradon.”

“How sentimental,” Harry tutted to the boy, “well, I should get going then,” Harry opened the door of the car and stepped out into the damp, cold streets of the Isle, Ben climbed out of the car after him, Harry turned to the boy, “are you insane? Villains seeing the limo is bad enough, you could be jumped any minute.”

”I just, wanted to say goodbye again.”

”You’re so emotionally attached to me,” Harry laughed tauntingly and then let out an ‘aww’.

“Do you want me to tell Uma and Gil anything?”

Harry’s smile dropped as he thought about his friends in Auradon, “I…” He thought silently for a moment, “I… Just tell them I said it was for the best, and I ho-hope they continue being happy in Auradon.”

Ben didn’t go back to the car, he stared at Harry for a moment, “you’re crying, Harry.”

Harry wiped a thumb underneath his eyes and began to smile again, “don’t tell them that.”

”So you do have emotions,” Ben teased, “I promise I won’t tell them that you shed a tear on their behalf.”

“Cheers,” Harry patted Ben on the back.

”Oh,” Ben held up a finger and rushed back into the limo, he returned a second later with Harry’s hook, “you’re best off with a weapon.”

”Well, thank you for thinking of my safety.”

”As well as your sanity,” Ben shrugged, “have fun, Harry, I hope you’ll be safe.”

“You have fun too, be the best king you can be.”

Ben smiled brightly to Harry and he managed to get a small smile in return, he gave a nod and then re-entered the limo. Harry watched as the Auradon vehicle drove away, he was in his home again.

The Isle of The Lost was still cold, dark, and damp. Just as expected. Harry could see the numerous kids running about, they had parents but their parents caring for them was a whole other matter. Harry held the hoodie against him as he walked, and in his other hand he kept a hold of his hook - he’d be ready to run the streets in the Isle again any time soon. 

He made his way towards Uma’s docked ship, through the pipe and across the bridge. He could see various members of the crew aboard, they’d certainly be happy to see their captain’s first mate again. He let a sly smile show on his face as he approached the ship, walking along the dock he caught the attention of Bonny who called out to Jonas.

Harry held out his hooked arm and let out a yell of, “I’m back!”

Jonas moved to the edge of the ship and glared at Harry as the latter approached the ship, “Auradon wasn’t enough for you then?”

”Too much,” Harry shook it off with a laugh. He walked forward to get aboard the ship but Jonas quickly drew out his sword and held it out to Harry.

“Not so fast, Uma’s not here anymore,” Jonas snorted.

“Believe it or not, I am aware of that.”

”And you aren’t welcome here.”

”What?”

Jonas swiped the sword, making Harry take a feared step back.

“You said goodbye to us when you left the Isle, and we were more than glad to be rid of you.”

“Jonas, come on-”

“Get off of our docks!” 

Harry didn’t argue any longer, he turned away and did as asked, had he not had his time in Auradon - he was certain he’d stay and fight for his place, but at this point he couldn’t be bothered.

He walked back the way he had came, he reached as though to knock a woman’s stall over, but upon seeing her interact kindly with a small boy he decided against it - how did kind people end up living on the Isle? Instead of knocking over her table, he flashed her a smile. 

Through the streets of the Isle, it was clear there was a different air - people knew that Villain Kids were heading off to Auradon, perhaps it was a change the Isle needed.

Harry found his way through the streets, some people prepared to be attacked by Harry but he decided against it. Evenually, he found himself at his father’s home. It was a crooked building, suited for a crook like Harry’s father. He jumped up the steps and slowly opened the door to the house.

His father wasn’t the figure he saw, instead it was Harriet, his older sister.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes!”

“Harriet.”

“What are you doing back here?” She spoke in a harsh tone, obviously not caring for Harry’s return.

“I didn’t belong in Auradon.”

Harriet then let out a loud and shrill laugh, “following that weak little heart, huh?” She looked at the blue hoodie in Harry’s arms, “that a leaving gift from your little octupus girlfriend?”

”Shut up,” Harry growled, “and no it’s not,” he pushed past her and made his way towards the stairs.

“Oh Hook is going to love this,” she called, “the prodigal son returns from the fantasy land. Where are they? Your girlfriend? And your dim-witted boyfriend?”

”If you’re referring to Uma and Gil,” Harry turned to the bottom of the stairs where his sister was grinning, “I left them in Auradon.”

”Harsh,” Harriet shrieked out another laugh, “oh, aren’t you just the meanest of all the Isle.”

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to his old room, it was bare, empty. Just as he had left it, he placed the blue hoodie next to his flat pillow and lied down on the bed. It was a hard bed, nothing like the soft comfort of the Auradon ones. The sheet he had was an old curtain that had been by his window - he ripped it down one night in a replacement of a blanket. It may have still been light-ish outside in the Isle, but he was done with the day. He pulled off his shredded shirt and lied under the old curtain. Keeping his pants on as the curtain was only just big enough to cover his torso. He went through multiple positions before finally closing his eyes, his first sleep back on the Isle.

The material of the old curtain was now irritating to Harry, especially after the silky sheets of Auradon - and the cold outside wasn’t stopped by the makeshift blanket. Harry threw the old curtain to the side and grabbed the blue hoodie, it was a soft material - he knew straight away that it would be comfortable to sleep in. He pulled it on to find the inside was even softer than the outside, after zipping it up he lied down in a position again. 

He had never been so thankful to be given something.

* * * * *

The game hadn’t yet started, so Gil was stood by Uma talking energetically about his excitement. He paused after a moment, “do you think Harry will be here?”

”I think he’s in detention,” Uma frowned to Gil.

“But Chad’s here.”

Uma looked over to the blond boy and nodded, “in which case, I’m sure he’ll be here, perhaps he’s just finding the right attire.”

“I sure hope so,” Gil flashed a smile and looked around as the Coach called him over, “I’ll see you both afterwards!”

Uma waved to the boy as he ran away, she chose a seat midway up the bleachers and sat down. Through the crowds of people she made sure to keep an eye out for Harry, surely it wouldn’t be that hard to find him. Off to the side of the field, Uma could see Jane dancing around in a Knight Mascot uniform, the thought did make Uma laugh - it was enlightening to see. 

Uma gave up looking when the game finally began, she’d let Harry know how disappointed she was in him if he never showed up. Gil would be disheartened to know his friend was a no show, which probably frustrated Uma a tad bit more. She was aware of how innocent Gil truly was, and how he wanted everybody to be happy, even if he wasn’t. 

Uma snapped out of her thoughts as Ben took a seat next to her, the king looked at her and gave a small sad smile before leaning in to speak.

“Uma, I’m really sorry I have to tell you this but…”

”Spit it out, King.”

“Harry decided to go back to the Isle.”

”WHAT?” Uma stood up suddenly.

Ben gently grabbed Uma’s wrist and tugged her back down, “I’m really sorry.”

“You just let him leave here?”

“He really wanted to go Uma… He told me, he said to tell you it was for the best, and he hopes you continue to be happy.”

Ben could see the tears showing in Uma’s eyes as the girl set her focus on Gil, “so it’s just me and Gil now, huh?”

“I tried to get him to stay.”

”He’s an Isle kid through and through,” Uma shook her head slowly, “it’s what I always said.”

Ben gave Uma a supportive smile, “you’ll do well here Uma, you and Gil both will.”

“I sure hope so,” Uma was still clearly upset by the news, “I’ll have to tell Gil after the game… He was really excited for Harry to watch him.”

“I’m sure he was,” Ben looked around curiously, he found Mal and Evie in the crowd, the pair decided to come over to Ben.

“Hey,” Mal spoke, she looked to Uma, “what’s up?”

Uma shrugged, “I just… Harry went back to the Isle.”

”Oh,” Evie placed her hand over her heart, “Uma, I’m so sorry.”

“I really thought he’d be able to change here,” she looked at the two girls, “but perhaps it was too much.”

Evie shuffled through to sit the other side of Uma, she sat down and placed an arm around the sea witch’s daughter, “you deserve all the best, and maybe one day… Maybe he’ll come back.”

“No,” she shook her head, “he won’t.”

“I thought I wouldn’t come back,” Mal added quickly, “and now I’m here.”

”Your mind may be broken, Mal, but it isn’t as corrupt as Harry’s.”

They watched the game in an awkward sense of silence, Uma dreaded telling Gil but she knew she had to. Evie still had her arm around her throughout some of the game, initiating the start of a friendship. Could Uma really be friends with the kids she had threatened to kill? Apparently so, Ben, Mal, and Evie were all sat around her seeming supportive on her behalf. Being cared for by the people she had hated, it definitely changed Uma’s perspective on them all.

The game came to an end, with Auradon’s team taking the victory. The crowd were all on the feet cheering for their team, Ben turned to Uma when she joined the crowd standing up.

“Gil won the game for us,” he let out a laugh.

”Gil did?”

”Yeah!”

Uma was suddenly more than pleased with the victory knowing that Gil had been responsible for it. She watched her friend as he began celebrating with other members of the team, the thought of Harry not being there had gone to the back of Uma’s mind - at that point she had to run out to the field just as various other students are, she rushed to Gil and wrapped her arms around him.

“Well done,” she called out as Gil lifted her and spun her around, “you were amazing!”

”Thank you,” Gil laughed, he set Uma down on her feet again and looked around, “did Harry not show?”

Uma’s smile dropped when the reminder of Harry’s departure popped up, she held Gil’s free hand and did her best to smile to him, “we need to talk about that, don’t let it stay on your mind, okay? Celebrate!”

Gil cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, “but Harry isn’t here?”

“Tell him, Uma,” Evie whispered as she approached the pair, “he deserves to know.”

Uma looked into the boy’s eyes, “Harry went back to the Isle.”

”What?” 

Gil looked utterly disappointed, any joy dropped from his expression, he dropped the helmet he was holding in his hands. Evie rushed to pick the helmet up for Gil, not that it made much of a difference to the scene.

“I didn’t want to tell you so soon but, Evie’s right, you deserved to know.”

“Why did he leave? He didn’t even watch the game, and he told me that he’d be here and-”

”It was after the hallway incident,” Ben informed him, “we were speaking in Fairy Godmother’s office and Harry decided the best punishment for him would be to return to the Isle, I tried to get him to stay, I offered an anger management programme but he still refused.”

Gil was obviously saddened by the news, he looked around whilst several interviewers were gathered around other members of the team. It wasn’t long until Gil decided to leave the field, Uma followed him quickly, she knew Gil would be upset by the news, so it was her choice to make sure he would still be okay.

* * * * *

Harry woke up as the Isle’s lack of sunlight shone through his curtain-less window. He had pulled the hood up just as he was drifting off to sleep so the first thing he did after sitting up was push his hood down again. 

If there was one thing that made him seem more sly, that made him feel more like a villain - it was his eyeliner. Looking good and terrifying was the best way for a pirate to be. He unzipped the hoodie and grabbed something which was more suited to the Isle. Of course, once again making it seem as though he was dragged through the streets against his will.

He pulled on his boots and made his way out of his room, as he rushed down the steps he noticed the man sat in the old armchair. His father.

“So Harriet wasn’t lying,” Hook looked over his shoulder to Harry, a grin showing on the old man’s face, “I’ve got to put up with you again.”

”Unfortunate for both of us,” Harry sighed as he spoke, he examined the hook he was holding in his hands.

“Oh, still playing with my hook I see,” his father growled, “what use would you have of that? You wouldn’t know what to do with it if you had the chance.”

”Oh, I’d gut you if the chance ever came,” Harry glared at his father, he sat still in a moment of stunned silence before laughing at the boy.

“That’s hilarious, truly hilarious - they give comedy lessons over in Auradon?”

Harry rolled his eyes, and then jumped over the back of the torn up sofa to focus on the small television screen, “what’s on?”

”I’ll give you a hint, the only thing this world apparently cares about.”

Harry leaned forward and watched Snow White discuss the outcome of the Tourney game that two of the schools had taken part in.

_“As always, Auradon has taken the crown at this school Tourney game!”_

“I completely forgot about that,” Harry whispered, hoping his father dismissed the regret in his voice.

_”In the end, it was all thanks to one villain kid from the Isle! Gil, the third son of Gaston.”_

Harry leaned forward as he watched the pre-recorded report. In the background he could see Uma, Evie, Mal and Ben gathered speaking to the boy that had won the game. He could make out Uma holding Gil’s hand, and then he could see the boy’s smile drop. That expression made Harry’s heart sink. He couldn’t be sure, but he wondered if Uma had told him of Harry leaving, he remembered how excited Gil was for the Tourney game, and how happy he was that Harry would be watching it.

But Harry had let him down. 

The television suddenly turned off and Harry looked accusingly at his father.

“What?” The man sneered, “it was boring.”

”They were talking about my friend.”

Hook let out a laugh, a laugh which sounded more like a howl - it was loud enough to catch the attention of Harriet, who soon made her way down the stairs.

“What’s so funny?”

”I turned the television off, and Harry’s upset because they were talking about his little friend.”

Harriet then joined in the laughter, “Auradon really weakened you, huh? Hilarious.”

”Shut up,” Harry growled, “Uma and Gil were my friends even before we left the Isle.”

“Liking people makes you weak,” Hook proclaimed, waving his hooked hand in the air, “why do you think I hate you lot?”

“Charming,” Harriet commented, she looked over to her brother, “he’s got a point though. You need to have something to lose it, having friends, not worth it? Being in love with your two friends, that’s hilarious and… Pathetic.”

“I’m not-”

”Oh Uma, you’re a goddess among men. I’ll do anything for you,” Harriet began the taunt with her hands clasped together and held to her chest, “ravage me Uma, oh Captain I’m forever yours. Gil, Gilly, Gil Gil, you precious dumb dumb, so wonderful, so handsome, so-”

“Shut it!” Harry held the hook out to Harriet and gave her a death threatening glare, “you shut your stupid mouth before I come over there and rip your tongue out!”

”I’d like to see you do that,” Hook grumbled.

Harriet placed hand on her chest in shook, “aw, look at the wee kid getting all defensive,” she cackled. Harry jumped over the sofa again, and held the hook out under Harriet’s chin.

“Test me, Harriet,” he growled, “I’ll do it if I have to.”

Harriet slowly grabbed the hook and moved it out from underneath her chin, “you’d never do it, face it kiddo, Auradon’s got to your little head.”

Harry tugged the hook away from Harriet’s grip and glared at her, he went to walk away but Harriet placed her hand out in front of him.

“Ah ah ah,” she sang, she then turned around and picked something up from the steps, “what’s this?” She faked a gasp and held up the blue hoodie that Harry had slept in, “a little gift from Auradon? How precious.”

Without a second thought, Harry snatched the hoodie from his sister and glared at her again, “you don’t know when to leave it alone, do you?”

”We’re villain kids, Harry, or should I start calling you Sir Harold, royal softy of Auradon?”

Harry turned away and left the dilapidated house, he ignored the calls and laughter coming from his sister and father. Perhaps Harriet was right, perhaps Auradon did affect Harry… It hadn’t been 24 hours and all he could think was ‘I should have stayed’.


	7. Billie, The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Gil deal with their missing friend. Meanwhile, on the Isle, Harry manages to meet a new friend.

The weekend had passed, and Uma found herself in the mathematics class, looking at the empty seat next to her - Harry had occupied that seat in one lesson. Of course he hated it, numbers weren’t for him. She recalled him throwing the pencil across the table and managing to hit Jay by accident, of course Jafar’s son gave Harry a glare before throwing the pencil back. Harry caught it before it hit him and gave Jay a quick smile, surprisingly Jay smiled back to him. 

Of course, Harry hadn’t had any answers for the mathematical questions they were asked, he just kept groaning about it all. It had brought joy to Uma, seeing her friend struggle so much, not in a harsh way but she loved seeing it. She had offered to help him, but even when she did he complained that he didn’t know anything. So perhaps he couldn’t be helped, perhaps it was too much for him in that short amount of time. She did feel somewhat sorry for him when she saw the expression on his face, so she had assured him it would be okay and he’d understand eventually. 

He had of course refused to believe he’d ever understand the numbers, Ben had overheard this proclamation and leaned over to the pair, suggesting Harry might have Dyscalculia - the difficulty of learning mathematics. He offered to let Harry get tested for the learning disability but Harry declined, claiming if it was the only suffering he’d face in Auradon he’d face it.

But now, she was watching the empty seat, wishing somehow Harry could appear in his seat. 

She looked around to Gil who was resting on his head on the desk. Uma kicked out at the boy, she struck his ankle and he instantly sat up straight, he looked to the girl accusingly.

“I didn’t get much sleep over the weekend,” Gil protested quietly.

“You didn’t?”

”I stayed up… I waited for Harry to come back.”

“Oh, Gil.”

“He didn’t.”

“I know, I was just waiting for him to show up to class late,” Uma leaned back and pulled a face, “but he’s going to be happier on the Isle, you saw him in the hallway with Chad - his anger wasn’t something Auradon is used to.”

“I miss him.”

Uma nodded and placed a hand on Gil’s back, “we both do, Gil, and so do other people,” she looked over to Ben who was sat with Carlos and Evie, “I’m pretty sure Ben and Harry were actually developing a friendship.”

Gil frowned at Uma, “so what do we do? Without Harry?”

”We move on with our Aurdonian lives, but deep down we pray that he’ll return.”

Gil hummed, he then rested his head on the desk again, “can we be miserable for a couple of days though?”

”We were, it was called the weekend.”

”A couple of weeks then.”

Uma had a small, sad smile show on her face as she watched the boy close his eyes again, “alright, I’ll let you feel better in your own time.”

It wasn’t long until the empty seat was occupied, but not by a magically appearing Harry - by the King instead.

“Are you guys doing okay?”

”Gil’s acting like Harry’s dead,” Uma answered instantly, looking at the mourning boy, “to be honest, I’m feeling that vibe too.”

Ben pressed his lips together as he watched the pair, “it hurt him, you know?”

”What?” Uma almost laughed, the word ‘hurt’ never belonged in a sentence about Harry - unless he had hurt somebody else.

“He was sad that he left you two here, but don’t let anyone know I told you that,” Ben made sure not to mention the tears that left Harry’s eyes - he had promised not to say he shed a tear, he didn’t say anything about telling them how Harry had been upset. Ben cleared his throat, “but he really did feel like it was for the best.”

“I hope he’s taking over,” Uma let out a weak laugh, “maybe he’ll finally get to be the captain.”

* * * * *

Harry had barely slept in the days since his return, he ended up walking through the damp streets for hours - not wanting to see his wretched father or sister throughout most of the days. He was walking past various stalls, seeing the people milling around. Some did enjoy living on the Isle, and Harry used to enjoy tormenting the inhabitants but after his return it seemed stupid. It’s not like he’d actually hurt them after all.

He came to an abrupt stop when a group of kids when past him, letting out loud shrills of laughter. He took a couple of steps forward and turned to look down the side alley were the were running. He tilted his head to the side, and wondered what the kids where doing. Perhaps they were playing, or maybe they were running from someone pretending to be a rabid beast like Harry used to do to Carlos. 

He felt something hit the back of his legs, he turned around ready to accuse someone of scaring the children. But he saw a girl who was clearly smaller and younger than the other kids. She looked up and Harry could see she had clearly been upset by something.

“Those kids do something to you?” He crouched down to check on the young girl.

She nodded, “they took my doll.”

”Alright,” Harry stood up tall again, “you stay right here,” he showed off his hook which seemed to make the girl gasp, “I won’t hurt them, but they don’t know that I won’t,” he laughed and then ran down the same alley the kids had rushed down. He could see the kids in the distance, but if wanted to truly scare them - he’d have to make an entrance. He climbed a set of steps onto a high platform and ran along it, able to pass the kids as they slowed down below him. He got to the end of the platform and jumped down, landing in front of the kids. They stared at him with wide eyes.

He slowly looked up at them all with a wicked grin on his face, he raised his hook, “you’d be smart to give me that doll,” he pointed the hook at them, “don’t make me hook a bunch of ten year olds.”

The kids all looked around at each other.

”Don’t you know who I am? I’m the one who helped to capture the King of Auradon,” he was still grinning to them all, but there was a harsh matter to it, “now listen here kids, give me that doll, or I’ll just have to take it from you whilst you’re writhing in pain.”

The kid holding the doll quickly passed it up to Harry and the group then rushed away. Harry made his way back to the girl who had been chasing after the doll, she was sure enough still stood at the corner. This time around she had a brighter expression on her face.

As he approached she smiled up at him, “you’re Harry Hook!” 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded to her.

“You’re so cool,” she skipped over to him, he passed the doll down to her.

“Really?”

”You went to Auradon with Uma and Gil, and that’s so cool!” She paused and then cocked her head to the side, “why are you back here?”

”I thought I belonged here, not there,” Harry answered honestly, “hey, what’s your name?”

”Billie!”

”Billie?”

”Billie Sykes,” she smiled, “my dad is Bill Sykes,” she informed Harry, the boy just continued to give her an odd look, “he’s a loan shark.”

“Oh… He kidnapped a girl, right?”

”Yeah,” Billie nodded, “he’s not very nice.”

”Is anybody on the Isle nice?”

”Gil was! I used to speak to him when he was sat outside the chip shop, he said that you had kicked him out because he said a bad word to Uma.”

Harry tried to hide the smile the girl gave him, but it was difficult as he recalled the times he had kicked Gil out, “he called her shrimpy.”

”Why?”

”Simple mistake. So does your dad just let you leave home and wander the streets alone every day?”

”I don’t have a home,” Billie shrugged carelessly, “he didn’t want me around so he made me leave.”

“Oh,” Harry felt sad for the girl, he had had his fair share of uncaring family members, but seeing someone else so young and alone worried him, “I don’t think I’ll be going back home to be fair,” he let out a weak laugh, “so how about I keep you company?”

Billie threw up her arms in excitement, “yes! You can tell me all about Auradon!”

”I can,” Harry laughed softly, he began to walk through the streets with the girl following him eagerly, “where are you staying?”

“Round here,” Billie then ran ahead and pointed to a dark corner, Harry looked for a door but there wasn’t one, he soon made out the ragged blanket that was curled up in the corner. There was no pillow whatsoever, it was only a blanket on the dirty ground. Billie wandered over to the blanket which seemed to be hers and sat down with a smile, “you can sit with me!”

“You sleep here?”

”Yeah!”

“Billie,” Harry moved over to her and crouched down, “this can’t be good for you.”

”Nothing’s good for anyone in the Isle.”

”I know but-” Harry paused and looked around, “hey, I know a hideout. Where Mal used to stay.”

”Mal? As in Mal who’s dating King Ben!” Billie leaned forward in excitement.

”Yeah,” Harry was smiling at the girl, “come on, I’ve learned the secret to getting up there!”

Billie jumped up to eagerly follow Harry, the former pirate was happy for the girl to follow him - she reminded him of when he first met Gil, and how eager the boy was to make a friend out of him. He looked around curiously trying to remember where the hideout was located. Whilst she was following him, Billie grabbed the bottom of the blue hoodie that was soft the material was.

”Here we are,” he spoke up as he noticed the stairs.

He grabbed a rock from the ground and looked up at the ‘Flying Rocks’ sign, he tossed the rock at the sign and hit it straight away, Billie began to clap before following Harry up to the hideout. He turned around multiple times to check on the young girl, and she was still following with a bright smile.

He held out his arms when they reached the hideout, “oh, it’s nice in here.”

Billie looked around the room in awe, “will Mal mind?”

”She won’t know,” Harry sat down on the bed which must have been Evie’s, Billie jumped at the chance to sit next to him.

“This is really soft,” she fiddled with Harry’s hoodie again.

“It’s from Auradon,” Harry informed her, he untied the hoodie and passed it to her, “it’s really warm, it reminds me of the warmth of the sun in Auradon.”

Billie dropped her doll onto the bed and grabbed the hoodie, she quickly wrapped it around herself, she then looked up at him with her big eyes, “Auradon is like this?”

”It’s better,” Harry was smiling down at the girl, “I have to say, the food there is delicious, you’ve never had anything like the food on Auradon.”

”I heard Mal likes strawberries,” Billie got onto her knees and leaned closer to Harry, “what are they like?”

Harry let out a laugh, “I didn’t actually get to taste any strawberries,” he pulled a face, “but I’m sure they’re heavenly. I’ll tell you, chocolate is probably the most amazing thing you’ll ever taste. I wish I had some just so you could try it.”

Billie giggled and then leaned up against Harry, “can you tell me more about Auradon?”

”For a start, their beds are so soft, softer than these ones for sure. They have much thicker blankets, softer pillows - it’s like sleeping on clouds. It’s so warm to sleep in, Gil practically fell asleep as soon as he laid down.”

“Did you ever meet king Ben?”

”Other than the time I helped Uma kidnap him, yeah,” Harry nodded, the girl seemed to giggle at the thought of Harry kidnapping Ben, “we kind of became friends in Auradon.”

”Is he nice?”

”He is.”

”And is he as pretty as he is on TV?”

”Probably prettier,” Harry shrugged, he laughed again, “you’d like him, and I’m sure he’d like you.”

Billie then fidgeted against Harry, which made the former pirate realise she was cuddling up against him, she whimpered slightly and Harry saw one of her arms clutched to her stomach.

“Hungry?”

She nodded slowly, as though unsure whether she should let him know.

“Well, stay here, I’ll go grab you something to eat from Ursula’s.”

Harry left the hideout and when he had gone, Billie looked around the room curiously. She had never slept in a big room like this. There were two beds, one for Mal, one for Evie. She was certain she’d be staying here now, and should Harry return, perhaps he’d take care of her. She knew of Harry already thanks to Gil’s many stories when she’d meet him outside the chip shop. 

Gil had told her of Harry and Uma, how they were both his best friends. Gil always made sure to emphasise the ‘best’ in best friends. Billie had never heard of someone having ‘best friends’ on the Isle until Gil said so, many kids had shrugged it off as a term that belonged in Auradon but the joy on Gil’s face when he spoke about them was something Billie wanted. Billie wanted best friends like Gil had. The boy had no clue of Billie’s placement in the world, but he liked to talk to her whilst he was in his ‘time out’. He sometimes asked her about what she was doing but she’d never really answer. 

As far as Billie could tell, Gil liked speaking to Billie as well. He was always smiling with her, or was he just always smiling no matter who he was talking to? If it were the latter, Billie really did want to be like him. 

She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

The way Gil spoke about Harry didn’t seem as though the pirate would be smiling at all, but since Billie finally met him, he seemed to smile and laugh. So Auradon had the power to alter the way of Harry Hook by the way things seemed, coming to that conclusion, Billie was certain she wanted to find a place in Auradon. She’d be even further away from her neglectful father, away from the cold streets of the Isle, into the warmth of Auradon, underneath the blankets and on top of the soft cloud-like beds. In Auradon she’d be able to eat chocolate and strawberries, and chocolate covered strawberries! She’d meet King Ben, and she’d befriend Auradon kids. She’d find her place, people wouldn’t steal her doll. And Harry, Harry could return to Auradon with her, perhaps he could be like a big brother to her, she hadn’t had someone who cared so much about her to take her to a warmer place and to source food for her. The only thing that could make Billie happier than living in Auradon, was living in Auradon with Harry looking after her.

Harry returned as promised, holding food ready to eat. He smiled over to the girl as she sat up in the bed.

“That was fast! Did you steal it?”

”No, the place was empty today, fast service,” he sat by her side and held the food between them, “what was the last thing you ate?”

”I don’t know, it was something disgusting,” Billie shook her head as she spoke, she grabbed some of the food that Harry had brought to her and began to eat it, “I’ve never had Ursula’s food before,” she spoke whilst chewing her food.

Harry smiled at her, “well how is it?”

”It’s nice.”

”Nothing compared to the Auradon food.”

Billie looked up to Harry and took another bite of the food, “their food really must be fantastic,” she smiled up at him and then bumped into him playfully, “can you tell me about Uma?”

“Uma,” Harry repeated the name, it was clear by the way he repeated it that Uma meant the world to him, “to me, she’s a Goddess among men, wonderful, beautiful, and…”

“And?”

”I miss her,” he practically whimpered as he spoke, “I really do.”

”And Gil?”

A smile of sorrow grew on Harry’s face, “I miss him too, of course I do. I miss both of them so, so much.”

“Do you like them like King Ben likes Mal?” She asked innocently.

Harry instantly thought of his conversation with Ben on the bleachers, and how he had been so quick to dismiss the term ‘love’. He had stormed off in a fit of rage at the idea of saying he ‘loved’ Uma and Gil. But somewhere in his once careless heart he felt as though Ben might have been right. 

“I do,” he admitted, barely having control over his own words.

Billie giggled, “I think Gil likes you both like that too.”

”Oh?”

”When I used to speak to him he always spoke about you and Uma,” Billie still continued to eat the food, barely noticing Harry hadn’t had any yet, “he once said you were both very beautiful people.”

”Well he’s not wrong.”

Harry relaxed back onto his elbows, he smiled as the girl continued to eat. Deep in his heart, he was already starting to care for the girl, as though she were family to him. He’d ensure her safety on the Isle whatever it took, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, I thought I'd let you know that Billie's father is the villain from Oliver and Company :)


	8. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma makes a move in an attempt to make her and Gil happy without Harry, meanwhile on the Isle, Harry is facing some struggles.

Gil didn’t like being alone in his room, he had always slept in a room by himself when he stayed with his family. It was always during his sleep that his brothers would play ‘pranks’ on him, and those pranks made Gil never want to sleep alone again. Sure he had managed to get a few naps in the time Harry had been gone, but that was only because he was actually exhausted form not sleeping. Uma sometimes visited his room so they could talk, but he’d end up falling asleep with his head on her lap. Uma always stayed awake during those times, she’d be playing with Gil’s hair in the way she used to play with Harry’s.

At first Uma had thought Gil was being dramatic and mopey when he’d lie down with his head on her lap, but when she realised he had actually fallen asleep she knew he was truly exhausted from what had happened. She knew Gil didn’t like to be alone, but to the point where he was being deprived of sleep - she had to try and do something for him. 

Uma managed to gently move Gil, and even though it wasn’t ideal she left the room - she wanted to help Gil out as soon as possible. She rushed down the hallway in search of either Ben, or perhaps Fairy Godmother. She found neither, and instant ran into Mal. The girl probably would have yelled was she not to become the Queen of Auradon. 

Mal put aside her anger and forced a smile to Uma, “why are you running about?”

“Oh uh, I was looking for your boyfriend actually,” Uma explained, she flashed a smile, “I want to request something.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, “what would that be?”

”I-” Uma looked around, “I want to ask if… If I can start rooming with Gil. He struggles to sleep when he’s alone and now that Harry’s gone-”

”I get it,” Mal nodded, “he’s out in the courtyard,” she waved a hand for Uma to follow her. Whilst they walked, Uma heard Mal sighed, “I’m sorry.”

”What?”

”I’m sorry for… You know, when I used to call you Shrimpy,”

“Who are you and what have you done with Mal?” Uma snorted out a laugh.

“I’m serious,” Mal joined in the laughter, showing she was being lighthearted, “I really am sorry for it, it was cruel and malicious.”

”Isn’t that you though,” Uma taunted, “you put the ‘Mal’ in malicious, don’t you?”

“Not anymore,” Mal played as though she was offended, “now I put the ‘Mal’ in...” She paused in thought as she set eyes on Ben, “Ma-Lady,” she did a curtsey.

Uma let out a laugh, and Mal quickly joined in the laughter - Ben was surprised to see the pair bursting out in laughter together.

”This is a sight to behold,” Ben joked.

”Ben,” Uma turned to the king with a smile, “I have a very, very important question.”

“Okay,” Ben looked at Uma curiously, “what is it?”

”Well, look, Gil struggles to sleep when he’s alone - which is why it was good when Harry’s staying with him. He’s been exhausted in class recently, like he can’t even stay up half the time and… I’m just- I think he would benefit from sharing a room… Sharing a room with me.”

Ben looked around after hearing the request, “I uh… We don’t really have boys and girls together…”

”Why not? Young teens exploring their sexualities?” Uma let out a laugh, “please, you had Harry and Gil together in a room and we all knew that they had a thing in the air, Gil and I have the exact type of relationship he and Harry had. So please, please, King Ben. Let me stay with him.”

Ben hesitated, he saw the look on Mal’s face which was also pleading on behalf of the sea witch’s daughter, “alright,” he finally agreed, “you can room with Gil.”

“Fantastic, thank you so much!” She smiled to the King and then rushed away again, knowing that Gil might wake up soon. She ran through the hallways, actually smiling, and sure some kids hadn’t actually seen her smile yet - so they were taken by surprise. 

She opened the door to the room quietly, Gil was sat up by now, staring out in front of him. He looked up to Uma.

“There you are.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I had to speak to King Ben about something important.”

”What was it?”

Uma sat down next to Gil and placed one of her arms around his shoulders, “you’re looking at your new roommate!”

”What? Really?”

“Yes, I had a quick debate with him about why I should be allowed to share a room with you, and here we are.”

”Awesome!” Gil wrapped his arms around Uma and let out a laugh.

Uma loved Gil’s hugs, she’d admit that. He was such a loving person and it showed. They stayed hugging for a while, because it was comfortable, it felt right.

“Gil,” Uma began to speak quietly, Gil hummed in response so Uma continued, “you know how much… How much I loved Harry?”

”Yeah.”

”I love you like that too,” she admitted, and then her and Gill pulled away for a moment.

“You do?”

”Yeah,” Uma shrugged, “you’re both really nice to look at, and you both care for me, and I mean-”

Gil cocked his head to the side, “I think the same way about you and Harry.”

Uma looked around the room, double checking the door was closed even though she knew it was, perhaps it was just the nerves of the moment, “you know what?”

”What?”

Uma didn’t say anything, instead she pressed a kiss on Gil’s lips. The boy froze as Uma pulled away from the quick kiss. He looked at her as she began to smile, “I think I know how we can focus on some more positive stuff.”

“You just kissed me.”

”I did, and I’ll do it again if you allow it.”

”You’re allowed,” Gil nodded eagerly.

Uma smiled and pressed another kiss against Gil’s lips, this time cupping his face as well. They’d fill the Harry void with each other, and it would be perfect.

* * * * *

_Uma’s hand ran down Harry’s arm as she gave him a pleading look, begging him to fit into the Auradon crowds. She believed he could do it, as did Gil who was eagerly nodding from Harry’s other side. He gave in and let the pair transform him into his ‘Auradon self’. A red t-shirt and black jeans, definitely not edgy at all. No eyeliner and tidied up hair._

_”You look so different,” Uma commented as she pulled a disgusted face._

_”You were the one that changed me.”_

_”And that was clearly a mistake,” Uma sneered, she backed away from the boy and looked around to Gil who was pulling an equally disgusted face, “come on Gil,” she waved to the blond, “there’s better things for us.”_

_”What? Uma!” He went to chase after the girl but felt a force stop him, and instead he could only watch as his two closest friends left him alone._

_The crowd of Auradon kids drew in, they were surrounding him, closing his view to Uma and Gil. They were all giving him the same disgusted look, and he could feel his chest getting heavier. No Uma, no Gil. In the mix of crowd he could see Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos practically laughing as they watched him. Everyone was disgusted with him. The crowd parted and even he could see Ben, hoping the king would dismiss the others of their bullying, but instead Ben set eyes on Harry and instantly began laughing just like the others. Now all the crowd was laughing at him, laughing and sneering._

_It was taunting cackles from everybody, everywhere he looked. He closed his eyes hoping for it to disappear, but once he opened them again the Auradon hall had turned into the Isle. The crew of the Lost Revenge were jeering at him, shouting taunting phrases. Then he could see his father, and Harriet._

_There was nobody who was going to stand up for him, and he didn’t have the voice to do himself anymore. No Uma, no Gil, no Ben, nobody, no friends, no voice. He had nothing anymore._

Harry sat up and gasped for air, he looked around the surrounding and quickly remembered he was in Mal’s old hideout. After his realisation he managed to calm down, he laid back down and thought about the dream.

There was one person he hadn’t seen in his dream, he quickly got out of Mal’s old bad and walked over to Evie’s. Sure enough, Billie was asleep peacefully underneath Evie’s covers. He felt a small smile come to his face and then walked back over to Mal’s bed. He sat down on the edge and thought about the nightmare he had woken up from. 

Nobody wanted to be around him anymore, they all just wanted to taunt him.

He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes, “it was only a nightmare,” he whispered to himself, “only a nightmare.”

“Harry?” Harry looked around to see Billie was sat up in Evie’s bed, “are you okay?”

Harry stood up and put on a smile to look at the girl, “yeah, I’m fine… Just had a bad dream.”

”I’m so sorry,” Billie frowned as she looked at the older boy, she held out her arms, “I’ll cuddle you and make you better!”

Harry smiled and walked over to the other girl. He sat down next to her and she scrambled close to him, quickly cuddling up against him, “thank you, Billie,” he spoke quietly.

“You’ll feel better soon,” she whispered as she closed her eyes again, “I promise you will.”

“I really hope so,” Harry held an arm around Billie. 

He felt like an older sibling or a father to Billie in this moment, and he knew that she cared for him too. Perhaps she’d be the key to enjoying his time on the Isle.

* * * * * 

Ben was at his own locker, humming to himself, he looked up momentarily and saw Gil and Uma. He looked back into the locker and then quickly did a double take at the pair - they were holding hands as they walked through the school hallways.

And Ben wasn’t the only one that noticed.

Some kids turned and watched the pair - but they couldn’t be more oblivious to their surroundings.

Until Ben rushed out in front of them of course, “uh, hey guys, what’s this?”

”Exactly what it looks like,” Uma replied with a small smile.

“You guys are dating? That’s- That’s cool, awesome!”

Gil looked down at his and Uma’s hands, a smile played on his face. He then looked at his other hand and frowned slightly, “I feel like Harry should be a part of this.”

”Gil,” Uma spoke in a gentle tone to the boy, “honey, I know but as we said…”

”Fill the Harry shaped hole with lots of hand-holding and kissing, I got it,” he nodded and began to smile again.

“Glad to see you’re both coping,” Ben let out a small chuckle, “look, as long as we don’t get complaints of you two doing stuff since you’re sharing a room,” he paused as Uma pulled a face, “which I’m guessing won’t happen?”

”If it did, nobody would know,” Uma shrugged, “we both know how to be quiet, well Gil doesn’t know how to shut up sometimes, but he knows how to be quiet.”

”Yeah, I know how to be quiet,” he proudly repeated Uma, making the girl laugh softly.

“If Harry were involved, it would probably be a whole different story,” Uma waved a hand, “I’m not saying we’ve done anything, but I imagine he’d be loud.”

”Okay!” Ben yelped, knowing it was more information than he needed, “uh, be on your way, I guess.”

”Well thank you for the permission to walk, kind sir,” Uma replied in a clearly sarcastic manner, she curtsied to Ben playfully. Her and Gil then began walking down the hallway, still getting attention and turning heads.

”That’s not what I expected,” Mal commented in an amused tone as she approached Ben, “I always thought Uma and Harry were going to be together since she whipped him into shape.”

”They all have a thing for each other,” Ben commented carelessly, “it’s this big mushy complicated thing that-”

”Oh, then they should just all get together,” Mal leaned up against Ben, “true love isn’t always for one, Benny Boo.”

”Do you have another?” Ben asked as a joke, when there was hesitation he worried, “what? Really? Who?”

”Oh my God, Ben, don’t worry,” Mal was laughing, entertained by her boyfriend’s worry. She placed a kiss on his cheek and leaned up against him. They watched Uma and Gil as they walked through the corridor. It was odd somewhat odd to see them both together, the pair that used to be fighting together along with the less than sane first mate, now holding hands and laughing. Ben had near enough forgot about the quick conversation he and Mal had just had.

Then Mal spoke again.

”Evie’s taken anyway.”

* * * * *

Billie ran around the streets of the Isle, giggling as she did. Harry rushed to keep close to her, not wanting her to bump into anyone that might hurt her. Before Harry had left the Isle he was practically insane, and it wasn’t as though the sanity instantly started over in Auradon - but now he knew he had definitely been changed by it. He was caring for a small child, acting like a brother to her - something he had never really done for CJ. CJ was capable of looking after herself anyway, but BIllie was a girl who was sleeping in a dark alley under a blanket that most likely didn’t change the temperature at all.

Harry had really never had a care in the world before, but now he was responsible for a young girl and he was going to do a good job of it. 

He caught up to Billie and without hesitation lifted her up, she let out a squeal of laughter and then leaned against Harry as he held her against his hip.

“What on earth is this?”

Harry gasped as he heard the voice, he turned around to see his father watching the situation with a somewhat disgusted look.

“Dad,” Harry put Billie back down on the ground and she quickly hid behind him, “hey.”

”You’re not kidnapping the girl are you? Because it doesn’t work on the Isle, small place really, you’ll be found eventually.”

”No, no,” Harry gave his father a disgusted glare, “I’m looking after her. You know, something the parents on the Isle don’t know how to do.”

Hook laughed at his son and then cocked his head to the side as he looked down at the girl, “well, the girl trusts you,” he looked back up to his son, “pity she doesn’t know about your bad side.”

Billie looked up at Harry and then over to Hook, “he’s good.”

”No,” Hook laughed, “the boy’s insane, tried to lure a crocodile to bite his hand off because he wanted to be like me,” he looked at Harry’s surprised expression, “yes, I’m fully aware of that. You won’t believe the stuff people talk about on the Isle.”

“Oh I know what they talk about,” Harry shrugged, “didn’t know people were aware of that though.”

”You’re not exactly stable enough to look after a four year old.”

”I’m seven,” the girl retorted, seeming to grow confident as she stepped out from behind Harry. 

“Even so.”

“Just shut up,” Harry growled, “you’ve got no need to care about what I get up to, just leave it. Alright?”

He watched as his father ran his hook against a wall, creating a horrible sound as he did so, he moved his hook swiftly to underneath his son’s chin and grinned. Harry’s head moved up with the Hook, but he made sure to keep eye contact with his father.

”Go on then,” he laughed, in the laugh Hook could hear his son’s insanity playing in again. Harry simply smiled whilst the man threatened him, “do it,” he whispered.

Hook could see the young girl taking a step away from the action whilst it happened.

“I’m sure the King of Auradon would be so pleased to know that I was killed by my father,” he spat sarcastically, “you might find it ‘soft’ that he’s my friend, but at least someone cares about me,” Harry’s laugh became slightly taunting, “do you know what that’s like, father?” 

Hook growled and pulled his hook back.

“Thought not,” Harry backed away with a grin, “I’ll see you around,” he looked to Billie who had been watching him throughout, “come on, Billie.”

Billie rushed to Harry’s side and reached up to grab his hand, Harry looked down when he felt the contact. He accepted it, the young girl was clingy but she seemed to depend on Harry. Even if she had just seen a less than sane side to him.

”I’m glad he didn’t kill you,” she looked up as she spoke, “because I can’t throw rocks good, so I’d never be able to get up to the hideout.”

Harry let out a laugh, “good point. Now I’m glad I didn’t die.”

Billie laughed and tugged Harry to start walking faster through the streets of the Isle, “I’m hungry!”

“Alright, alright,” Harry tutted, “let’s go over to Ursula’s then.”


	9. Where's The Fair In Farewell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little way down the line, Uma and Gil are still continuing to take care of each other whilst missing Harry, and Harry is still continuing to take care of Billie.

Time passed.

In Auradon things were beginning to feel settled, students had seen Gil and Uma holding hands and laughing - doing ‘coupley’ things. They’d sit together out in the courtyard, talking. Nobody else would ever really join them, they could see the two were in their element. It would usually been seen that Gil would be telling Uma all about something that had happened or something he had thought of. Uma never seemed annoyed with the boy, instead she’d laugh along with him - Mal had once stated to Evie that she had never thought she’d see Uma like that. 

Over in the Isle, Harry had continued taking care of Billie - building a stronger relationship - they were starting to feel as though they were truly family. Billie had made the argument that family didn’t have to be by blood, it was the relationships between people that mattered. Harry wasn’t going to argue with the girl, because she was right. Harry’s image didn’t change too much, he wore the same style clothes he had worn when he came back to the Isle, usually keeping the blue Auradon hoodie around his waist. By this time, Harry’s hair had managed to grow out longer than it had been and he wasn’t too bothered by it. He didn’t wear a pirate hat anymore, he had no ship to return to - there was no point being a pirate of a hideout. He barely even wore the red coat, he’d mostly wear the shredded gray hoodie and if he did get cold, then the blue hoodie would move from his waist and he’d wear it. 

Billie had even started giving Harry nicknames, and after a while she stuck with ‘Hap’. Harry was constantly confounded by the nickname, having no idea where it came from or if it was even a word at all. He didn’t ask her, but it was getting close to the point where he would because he was really curious about it.

“Hap!” Billie cried out with Joy when Harry entered the hideout with food from the chip shop once again, it was their daily meal - mostly because Harry could talk the workers into a bit of a discount.

Harry laughed as he passed her the food, “why do you call me that?”

Billie smiled, “the other week, when I had hiccups! I tried to say your name but I ended up saying ‘Hap’,” she shrugged and then laughed, “I thought you knew!”

”I had no clue,” Harry sat down next to her, “well, it’s a nice name. Thank you.”

”You’re welcome,” Billie began to eat quickly, she made sure to share the food with Harry, “Hap, when do you think I’ll get to go to Auradon?”

”Soon,” Harry smiled to her, he hadn’t seen the Auradon vehicle in a while but he was sure that Ben would go through with his promise of bringing Isle kids back, he trusted the king.

“And you’ll come with me!”

Harry let out a small laugh, he didn’t know if he could make that promise, but he still found himself nodding, “yeah, sure.”

* * * * *

Lonnie had still been working hard to sort out an all girls Swords and Shields team, but it didn’t seem to be pulling through - in the mean time, Uma found her Auradon spirit by watching the Cheerleaders rehearse. She groaned at the overused chant, it was boring her - if the schools had cheerleading competitions, Auradon would come at the bottom of the league every time.

She rested her head against Gil’s arm, lifting up her hand to run it down the boy’s arm, she looked up to see Gil smiling down at her with genuine joy. It was no lie that the pair were happy together, their thoughts of Harry came up more often than they’d like to admit - and despite everybody’s beliefs, the pair had only kissed and cuddled at most. Uma would admit to most that Gil was a fantastic cuddler, it came hand in hand with his need to love and be loved. 

Gil’s other hand reached across to hold Uma’s, and Uma began to smile as he did so - he was a fascinating person, and being in Auradon had made Uma less afraid of hurting the boy. Holding hands with Gil felt right, but part of her wished she could reach out with her other hand and have Harry clasp it in his own.

She wished she could turn and see him smiling at her, his blue eyes gazing into hers and then glancing up to Gil’s. She wished he’d welcome for her to sit on his lap whilst they sat watching the cheerleading, purely so he could play with her hair. She wished he’d press a soft kiss to the back of her neck and whisper how wonderful she was. He would wrap his arm around his waist and chuckle, it had a hint of the insane laughs he had back on the Isle but a new Auradon softness to it. He’d lean over and be sure to kiss Gil, she’d see them kiss on the lips and Gil would pull away with a happy smile on his face.

Harry would say something along the lines of “come on loves, this isn’t even entertaining” and just like that they’d up and leave. 

They’d return to their room, and lie down on Gil’s bed, cuddled up together. Harry would be in the middle and Uma would have her head on his chest whilst Gil nuzzled against his neck from the other side.

Harry would trace circles on Uma’s arm with his middle finger, and he’d turn to Gil and whisper some playful comment to the boy, something like “you’ve got such a sappy look right now” and Gil would laugh.

He’d mumble again, something about being too hot and then make the pair move just so he could take his shirt off - and both Gil and Uma would like what they see. They’d lie in the same position again, and Uma would make sure to run her hand down Harry’s bare torso - he was always a tease.

Gil would place kisses along Harry’s shoulder, letting out chuckles as he did so. Harry’s arm would tighten slightly around Uma as Gil began to kiss his shoulders and he’d let out a noise that Uma never thought she would her. 

They’d be happy, they’d be together, and they’d be invincible.

But they weren’t, sure she and Gil were happy, but nobody knew if Harry was - and they probably wouldn’t. She should focus on her own happiness, focus on Gil - but even when the boy was smiling she could tell there was a piece of his heart missing. 

Gil looked down at her and offered a sweet smile again.

“Do you want to go back to our room?” He spoke quietly.

Uma nodded, not saying a word. The pair stood up, hand in hand and left the area. They could be in their own comfort, in Gil’s bed, comfortable together.

* * * * *

Harry laughed as he ran after Billie once again, the girl was energetic - full of pure bouncy life. She turned back to poke her tongue out at him and then proceeded to move backwards. Harry could see what was coming and he ran faster than he had before, picking up Billie from the floor and rushing to the side - he spun so his back collided with the wall of a building. 

Had he not done so, Billie would have been struck by the Auradon Limousine. He tried to hide a smile at the vehicle, they were collecting more villain kids from the Isle. 

“I am so sorry that happe-” a voice stammered as the person stepped out of the passenger side, he paused when he looked over the car to the pair, “Harry!”

“Ben,” Harry actually let a grin show when the King of Auradon noticed him, “long time no see.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at the girl and then looked at Harry, “I didn’t… It hasn’t been _that_ long, so how-”

Ben was clearly confused by Harry holding the young girl, and Harry could see that was the case immediately, “this is my friend, Billie. Billie, this is-”

”King Ben!” Billie cried out, obviously excited to see the king.

“She’s kind of a fan?” Harry offered, he put Billie down and the girl rushed over to Ben, she looked up at him with big eyes and a smile.

”You’re prettier in person.”

Ben let out a small laugh and crouched down, “thank you, if you think I’m prettier - you should see Mal.”

Billie giggled and Ben looked up to Harry who was walking over to them, “I’m practically a big brother to her,” he explained. Several Auradon guards left the area - presumably to collect the villain kids who were to go to Auradon. Harry looked from Billie to Ben, and then gestured for the king to speak to him away from Billie, “have you got any places going on the way back?”

“Well, one of the people we were meant to take today refused the offer,” Ben nodded, “for some reason they like it here. Why?”

Harry looked to Billie who was admiring the limousine, Ben looked to the girl as well and knew what Harry was thinking.

“Harry...”

”She deserves so much better than the Isle, she deserves happiness in Auradon.”

“What’s her name?”

”Billie Sykes, she’s seven years old and… She has a heart of gold, she admires everything about Auradon.”

Ben nodded and moved over to the girl, “Billie,” he crouched down to speak, “I’d like to offer you a new home, in Auradon.”

”Really?” Billie’s face lit up, she jumped up and down on the spot as Ben nodded.

During the young girl’s excitement, Harry began to back away. She was asking Ben questions, clearly ready to go to Auradon, whilst she was going on and on Harry was able to gain a distance. Once he couldn’t hear her sweet voice, he turned and walked away. He was smiling, Billie got what she wanted.

But, once again, he had decided to make a sacrifice for the sake of someone else. It hurt him, it did. He knew that if he had stayed and told the girl she wouldn’t be coming with her, she’d beg to stay, and he couldn’t be responsible for her staying in Auradon.

He kept his head low, because nobody on the Isle could see him shed a tear. He’d get ridiculed for it.

Billie shrieked when Ben told her about the ice cream she got eat in Auradon, she turned around to run to Harry but he had gone. She stopped in her tracks.

Ben stood up when he noticed, his heart broke as the little girl began to whimper and call out Harry’s name. She turned back to Ben and he saw that her big eyes were tearing up, her lower lip quivering. She rushed to him and he crouched down to envelope her in a hug. He heard her sniffling quietly, and letting out weak sobs. Harry had taken care of her for what must have been a while, she was heartbroken by his sudden departure.

Ben picked her up and offered some kindness to the sad girl, “we’ll get you to Auradon, you’ll be happier before you know it.”

”B-but Harry.”

”We’ll get him over as soon as we can,” he whispered, offering Billie a sweet smile, “I’ll make that a promise.”

* * * * *

Harry laid down on Mal’s old bed, contemplating the decision he had just made. He had done good, he had decided to get Billie on her way to Auradon - just as she wanted! Perhaps she’d be distracted by the happiness and find it easy to forget about him, she needed to be happy. She needed Auradon. 

He closed his eyes and thought.

He had left Auradon, without a single word to Uma or Gil, leaving the two clueless until they were informed of his departure.

And Billie, he had left her side so she could be happy, and perhaps she’d be blinded by her new future, but perhaps she’d want to say goodbye. He had left her before she could.

There was one thing Harry hated more than his math class, and that was goodbye.

He turned on his side and tried to forget about the pain.

Uma. Gil. Billie.

Ben too, he had left his friend with the girl - without another word.

Words weren’t easy, neither were goodbyes. He was just doing what was best for everyone else. Leaving Auradon was safer for the students there, letting Billie go would bring her warmth and happiness.

Harry Hook had previously claimed he never cried, when Gil had asked. He shed a tear when he departed from Ben on his return to the Isle, when he told Ben his goodbyes to Uma and Gil. He had shed a tear or two again when he left Billie.

And now, now he could feel tears rolling down his cheek, dripping from his nose and onto his pillow. In his heart, he felt a pain he was certain he had never felt, and it hurt. He gripped the pillow beneath his had as he thought of those he had decided to leave, as he thought of their heartache - and it only reflected on his own.

He didn’t know how long he had stayed, allowing his tears to fall onto the pillow, but eventually he sat up and figured he had to continue his life. The pillow he had been resting his head on was now too damp for him to stay on, he sat up and flipped it over but he didn’t lie down again.

Because something across the room caught his attention.

Something sat up in Evie’s old bed, dressed in a light blue frock with brown hair falling out of a rag that had been made into a hat. Up against the headboard of the bed, still and silent.

Something that would break his heart even more.

Something that should have gone to Auradon. 

Billie’s doll.


	10. The Violence of The Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Uma and Gil to meet Billie, knowing she might clear their worries for Harry. Meanwhile, on the Isle, Harry picks a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE AND WILL UPSET SOME!!!

Uma watched the King as he walked through the halls looking as though someone had stolen his favourite pair of shoes, she leaned up against her locker and waved him over when she caught his attention.

“What’s up with you?”

”I…” Ben began, wondering whether he should tell her about Harry in the Isle. He thought about the way he had felt for the young girl when Harry left her without a word, and how it was so similar to his departure from Uma and Gil, “Harry.”

Uma’s interest peaked, she stepped closer to Ben, “what’s wrong? Is he okay? What happened?”

”He’s fine, he’s fine,” Ben quickly spoke, making the girl relax again, “it’s just, I saw him again - on the Isle, when I went to get the kids. He was taking care of a girl there, Billie. He knew she wanted to come to Auradon and so we sorted it out, but… He left before she could say goodbye. It wasn’t like he wasn’t fond of her, I mean he saved her from getting hit by the limousine but…”

“He’s clearly not good with goodbyes,” Uma grumbled, “everyone has their flaws right? Not saying goodbye is definitely one of Harry’s many many flaws.”

Ben flashed a smile to Uma, “nobody’s perfect.”

Uma faked a gasp, “are you saying you’re not perfect?”

Ben nodded, “believe or not, I am,” he laughed.

”What’s your flaw?”

”I don’t know what to do a lot of the time, I sometimes make bad choices… Sometimes I get angry.”

“Those are some weak flaws.”

”What would yours be?”

”I put you under a love spell and then turned into a giant octupus when I couldn’t have my way.”

Ben stared in silence for a moment before nodding, “fair point, you win.”

Uma let out a small laugh, “I don’t think the bigger flaws are a prize,” she thought of Harry again, “is he doing okay in the Isle?”

“It seems like it,” Ben hoped he was right, “hey, why don’t you talk to Billie? She was really close with Harry, she said he was like a big brother to her because he was looking after her.”

”I suppose I could.”

”I’ll take you over to her at the end of the day, oh, and Gil too. She told me that she had met him before.”

Uma agreed to meeting Billie, at least she could get a new update on Harry, she could find out if he was alright - and if Gil already knew the girl, then she’d probably be easier to speak to.

She spent the day wondering what she’d find out about Harry, if he was any different to how he had been - well he had to be different, he was looking after a young girl and that was unlike the Harry Hook before Auradon. 

When she asked Gil about meeting the girl, he was curious as to who she was at first but after a short while pondering, he remembered the girl outside the chip shop who had accompanied him whilst he was ‘timed out’, once he realised this he was eager to come along and meet the girl again.

Ben had taken the pair to a school for the younger children, he found Billie easily. She was in a small hall, sat at a table with pieces of paper scattered about and multiple crayons. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

“Hey there!” Ben sat down next to the girl, Gil and Uma stood back for a moment as not to startly Billie with their presence.

“King Ben!” Billie threw up her arms, she dropped her crayons and quickly gave Ben a hug.

“You don’t have to call me King Ben all the time, Billie,” Ben laughed, “I’ll allow you to call me Ben, anyway, I’ve got someone who wants to talk to you.”

Billie turned around when Ben pointed and audibly gasped, “Uma and Gil!”

”You know me?” Uma raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Billie nodded, “we were watching the TV once and they were talking about Auradon and Harry made sure to point you to out.”

Gil smiled and then went to sit down next to Billie, “I heard you remember me from the Chip Shop step.”

“Yes!” Billie nodded to him, “you talked about Harry and Uma a lot.”

“He still does,” Uma smiled, she stood up by where Gil was sitting, leaning on his shoulder. She smiled at the girl, “can you… Can you tell us what Harry was like with you?”

”Do you miss him?”

”Yes.”

”So do I, but I’ve only been here a day. We ran around the Isle together, and he always made sure I was safe. He’d get me food from the chip shop - he took me to Mal’s old hideout and we stayed in there because it was warmer than my street corner,” she smiled briefly, “he always made sure to make me laugh as well, he was funny.”

“He’s definitely changed a bit,” Uma commented.

Billie’s smile slowly changed and she seemed upset, “but then, he got me to come here to Auradon… And he left me without saying goodbye.”

“But that’s good,” Gil encouraged the girl with a smile, “if he doesn’t say goodbye, he’s certain he’ll see you again.”

Uma looked to Gil and raised an eyebrow, “and you know that, how?”

”I used to say bye to him when I’d go home and he’d never say it back, when I asked him about it, he said it’s because of that.”

”That’s oddly sentimental for Harry,” Uma began to smile, “are you sure he wasn’t just making up an excuse?”

”Maybe he wanted it to seem like that, but he knew that he actually meant it.”

Uma ran her hand through Gil’s hair as she smiled proudly about his comment, perhaps he was right. Harry Hook would roam the streets, growling and shouting at people he passed. He could have been softer inside, he always did seem slightly softer around Uma and Gil. Perhaps his harsh personality was a facade after all.

“Ben said he’s going to go back to the Isle soon, he’s going to get my doll from the hideout, and he can see Harry whilst he’s there. Maybe Harry will come back,” Billie commented as she started to colour again. 

”Remember, it’s not a promise,” Ben spoke gently to Billie, “but I can try.”

* * * * *

Harry had a new opinion, he actually hated the Isle of The Lost. He’d be walking through the street and people would shove past him - and he was exactly like that before. He had been like that just because he could be, he had been the worst he could be. 

He should ignore the past and continue with the present, but when people stared at him and expected him to lash out at them, but he wouldn’t. 

Gaston Jr. And Gaston the third caught Harry’s attention, he watched them cautiously. The two boys were letting out loud goofy laughs as they rummaged some woman’s stall. She was shouting at them to leave, but they were clearly ignoring her. They seemed to gather what they wanted and then went on their way, Harry rushed over to the stall and offered to help the woman sort out the mess that was left. He smiled to the woman and she seemed to relax around him.

”Thank you,” she spoke quietly, and she then smiled to him.

”You’re welcome,” Harry nodded to her, “I’ll get those two to return your stuff.”

He quickly made his way in the direction of the Gaston’s following them down alleys and around twists and turns. They must have known he was following them, he picked up speed as soon as gained a more reasonable distance on them. 

He didn’t have his hook on him so when he could, grabbed the two boys by the back of their shirts and pulled them down. They dropped the merchandise they had taken from the store as they lost their footing. Harry turned to face the pair of them on the floor, he gave a menacing grin.

“You will give all of that back,” he growled. 

“Not a chance,” one of them spat back as they struggled back onto their feet.

“Yeah, what are you going to do?” The other one laughed, “you haven’t got your hook to threaten us with!”

Harry held out his arms, “no, but I have two hands, oh and look,” he faked a gasp, “two of you, now which one wants to fight the left and which one wants to fight the right?”

“You might have two hands but us two have four.”

”Four hands each?”

”What? No! Are you stupid?”

”No, but you are,” Harry cackled. The pair looked at each other and Harry took the opportunity to run from them. He laughed as though he was playing a game, running through the streets of the Isle and getting chased by two older boys who were probably stronger, but definitely dumber. He did realise that perhaps the woman wouldn’t be getting her merchandise back, but as long as he escaped the anger of the Gaston twins, he’d be having a good day. He jumped over several boxes as he ran, and managed to make the trip without falling over at all.

He had managed to gain a good distance on them, so when he turned the corner near the hideout he made sure to quickly throw a rock up at the ‘flying rocks’ sign. The gate opened up and he rushed up the steps, hidden out of view from the Gastons. The gate closed again before they even ran around the corner, and Harry could see the pair were confused to which way Harry had gone. He continued up to the hideout. As he got inside he fell down onto the bed and let out a laugh.

He could still have fun, cause mischief with the people that were truly bad, even if he was alone.

To the innocent people that didn’t deserve it, he’d be kind. To the cruel ones, he could still be menacing.

That’s how he was going to live on the Isle, and he’d make it great.

* * * * * 

Harry woke up the next morning ready for another day around the Isle, he’d be a living terror to the most evil, and something like an angel to the kind ones. He sat up in the bed and pulled on his regular torn gray hoodie. He pulled up his black jeans and looked around the room, still missing the presence of Billie. She was usually awake before him, he walked over to her bed and picked up the doll that should have gone to Auradon.

“She’s going to be okay,” he mumbled to himself, “meanwhile, I need to live for myself,” he placed the doll on the bed again and began to leave the hideout - grabbing the blue Auradon hoodie and tying it around his waist on the way. As soon as he got outside, he rushed back into the hideout to grab his hook - just in case it was needed.

He practically skipped down the stairs as he whistled a familiar tune. He looked around the streets as he walked, still whistling the same tune. People seemed to fear him more on this day, well he was carrying his hook after all. 

His smile probably always seemed sinister when he was holding the sharpened hook. 

People seemed to disappear, it was in the morning - it wasn’t like they were all packing up. His whistle faded out when he realised he was practically alone in the streets. He glanced either side and then spun around. 

The Gaston Twins were glaring at him, practically snarling.

”Hello,” Harry singsonged to the pair, “are you still mad about yesterday? Because I’ll tell you, grudges are so boring.”

”You’re a dead man,” one of them snapped.

”For pulling you down,” Harry pouted falsely, “I’m so sorry I wounded your ego - do you know what that word means?”

”Yeah,” the other scoffed, “we’re not our idiot little brother.”

Harry’s mimicking tone dropped and he held his hook forward, “say another bad word about Gil, I dare you.”

The twins looked at each other, one of them then lunged forward and grabbed Harry’s hook - surprising the former pirate. The second one rushed forward and grabbed both of Harry’s arms, holding them behind his back.

“Four hands against two,” the one behind him growled into his ear.

Harry kicked out his leg behind him but the Gaston laughed as the kicks to his legs seemed to make no change. Harry looked forward and saw the other Gaston cracking his knuckles, clearly preparing to use them. 

Harry struggled against the hold but it was clear, the Gaston’s were definitely stronger than him. He could see his hook on the floor and he wished he had the time to rush forward and get it. The thought was interrupted when a fist collided against him, straight to the gut. And then a kick between the legs, which really made Harry flinch. He tried to fight back but he really had no chance. 

The Gaston throwing the punches made a direct hit to Harry’s jaw, Harry probably wouldn’t have been on his feet if he wasn’t being held up.

The Gaston behind him kicked the back of his knees and then dropped the boy letting him fall to the floor. Several kicks to Harry’s stomach came from the same Gaston who had been punching him. He could just about make out the other Gaston walking towards the hook and picking it up.

”Let’s use this!” He announced loudly to his twin.

They began to laugh, Harry tried to push himself up whilst they were humoured. He saw the twin raise the hook and then bring it down - a split second moment, to stop the hook from hitting his face he held up his left hand as a shield.

There was instant pain that shot through Harry’s left arm, his eyes were closed in the moment but he knew what had happened. He opened his eyes to prove himself right.

In an ironic twist of events, Harry’s left hand was now wounded by his own hook. He didn’t let out a scream, but he could definitely hear that his own breath had become shaky. He didn’t notice the Gaston’s moving around him, they picked him up from behind much to his dismay. He would have fought back but the pain in his hand was preventing him from moving too much.

The Gaston’s had it easy, they dragged Harry through the street whilst they were laughing. Harry had no clue what their aim was but it seemed sinister. As he looked at the hook that was hanging from his hand, he didn’t know if he could actually be bothered to know what they were going to do.

Harry realised they had stopped at the bottom of the hideout.

”We’ll show people not to mess with us,” one of them snarled, now Harry actually wondered what they were planning. He had no clue what was happening, but had he known he probably would have tried harder to get away.

One of the Gaston’s had thrown a length of rope over a section of wood and he was effortlessly tying a loop into the rope whilst the other twin held Harry back against a column. Harry felt them place something over his head and around his neck, by then he realised what was happening and he struggled against them. The Gaston holding the rope began to pull it, slowly raising Harry until the former pirate’s feet had left the ground. He tied the other end of the rope to another column, and the two Gastons then left Harry’s demise to the rope.


	11. What Ben Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben returns to the Isle to retrieve Billie's doll, will he find more than he bargained for?

The limousine stopped on the Isle and Ben quickly jumped out, he was wearing his villain outfit to keep a lower profile. He was only making his way to Mal’s old hideout, but it was best to be cautious. He rushed through the streets, his aim was to get Billie’s doll and try to persuade Harry to join them in Auradon again. He saw two boys pass him, laughing menacingly, glancing at them briefly he noticed they had a physical similarity to Gil. He ducked his head, because perhaps the older sons of Gaston would hold more of a grudge on him than Gil did. 

He recognised this section of the street, he was definitely near the hideout. 

He could see the back of the flying rocks sign and he quickly formed a smile, knowing he was close. He picked up speed but came to a sudden stop at the sight in front of him.

”Harry!” He yelled, seeing the boy weakly struggling against the rope that had tightened against his neck. He sourced the end of the rope and untied it from the column. He lowered Harry to the ground and the boy instantly collapsed forward, clearly in pain. 

Ben quickly loosed the loop and then pulled the rope away from Harry, Harry gasped for air and leaned up against Ben. 

“Your hand,” Ben whispered when he noticed the bloodied hand, the hook had been stabbed through Harry’s hand.

“S’fine,” Harry managed to whisper.

“We have to go to Auradon,” Ben instructed, “straight away.”

Ben managed to lift Harry up, but Harry protested a moment later, “w-wait.”

“You’re not staying here!”

“B-Billie’s doll,” Harry grumbled.

Ben looked up at the hideout, “Harry, you need to-”

”Please!”

Ben nodded. he set Harry down again so he could throw a rock at the sign that would open the gate. He did it in one throw and then quickly picked Harry up, he rushed up the steps to the hideout. Harry’s head was resting up against Ben’s shoulder - he was far too weak to walk. Harry pointed to the bed that had belonged to Evie and Ben moved as instructed. He didn’t put harry down, Harry was able to reach out with his right hand and pick the doll up, he held it against his chest hoping that the blood from his left hand wouldn’t stain it at all. 

Ben practically ran back through the Isle to the limousine, with Harry in his arms. The boy argued that he could do it himself but Ben knew that wasn’t true. They got to the limousine and Ben rested Harry along the seats in the back, resting Harry’s head on his own lap. He shouted for the driver to get back to Auradon as soon as possible and the driver complied.

“Ben,” Harry mumbled as the car began to move, “we need to… To… Take the hook out.”

Ben looked at the hook that had gone straight through Harry’s palm, the point of the curve was covered in blood, it had pierced straight through to the back of his hand and was hanging somewhat similar to an earring would. 

“Right, yes,” Ben looked around, he lifted Harry off of him and rushed to grab something from the other side, he smiled and held up a small bag, “first aid kit, I’ll bandage it up for you when the hook’s out,” he paused and pulled a face, “it’s going to hurt.”

“I don’t know about that,” Harry let out a weak laugh, “I kind of can’t feel anything in my hand right now.”

Ben looked into Harry’s eyes, clearly worried for the boy, “alright,” he muttered the word, with one hand he held onto Harry’s hooked hand and he grabbed the hook with the other. Instead of removing it quickly, he slowly turned the hook so it would slide out of the wound. It wasn’t the most pleasant sight, but he had to make sure Harry would be alright. 

Once the hook was entirely out, Ben dropped it onto the floor of the limousine and quickly grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit. He began to tend to Harry’s wound, making eye contact with the boy every now and then.

“I can’t believe this,” Harry spoke quietly, “you, saving my life.”

“Did you think I’d leave you there?”

”Why were you even in the Isle?”

”I was actually coming to get Billie’s doll,” he informed Harry with a small smile, “and to try and talk you around to coming back.”

”Well,” Harry let out a weak laugh, “you did it!”

”Lucky timing, huh?”

”Very,” Harry looked down at his now bandaged hand, “you’re already done? I didn’t even realise you started.”

Ben pulled a face as he looked at the limp hand, “Harry, can you move your hand at all?”

Harry became curious about that question and looked to his left hand, trying to put in all his effort to moving just one finger, but there was nothing. 

“N-no, I can’t.”

Ben sat on the seat again lifting Harry’s head onto his lap, “it… looks as though the hook may have severed some vital-”

Harry hushed the king, he raised his right hand and placed a finger against Ben’s lips, “I want to sleep.”

”You’re not going to sleep,” Ben ordered, “not when you’re… You almost died, Harry.”

”It’s fine, it’s not like I’ve got a concussion.”

”You can sleep when we get back to Auradon, I’ll take you to your room and-”

”No, take me to yours,” Harry requested, “I think, I think I should be in a better state before Uma and Gil see me.”

”Almost dead and wanting to come to my bedroom, I can’t say I’ve ever had such an offer.”

”Shut up,” Harry laughed again.

“Okay, I’ll you to my room and you can rest in my bed. I’ll be attending class - which I am technically late for.”

”You’re the king, who cares?”

Ben chuckled and ran his hand through Harry’s hair in a comforting fashion, “fair point. Hey, when I get a chance, I’ll have to give you and Auradon makeover - so you don’t look like a pirate that almost died five minutes ago.”

* * * * *

Ben had left Harry in his room for the day after practically forcing him to visit the school's medical ward, and when he returned to his classes he found himself thinking about the sight he had seen. How Harry could have been dead had he taken five more minutes. He had managed to save his life, and it was so lucky that he had. 

He wouldn’t have been able to face Uma and Gil if he had been too late.

He looked over to the pair, they were having a conversation that they were clearly enjoying, they were sharing whispers and they were happy.

He suddenly felt nervous, he just wanted to know how they’d react to Harry, it wouldn’t be too long now. He knew they missed Harry, so surely they’d be more than excited to see him again.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the class ended, he stood up and was sure he could just head straight to his room and start helping Harry out. He was stood by Uma, and his eyes went wide as he saw her.

”Uma! H-hi.”

”Don’t sound so scared,” Uma laughed, “so how’d your trip to the Isle go?”

Ben had forgotten that Uma and Gil were aware of his trip, he began to panic about it, knowing he didn’t want to tell them, “it’s uh… complicated.”

”How complicated can it be? Did you get Harry or not?”

Ben didn’t want to answer the question and spoil the surprise, he flashed a smile, “I got Billie’s doll.”

Uma’s smile dropped and she was clearly disappointed, “great… Gil was so excited to see Harry again. I’m sure Billie was too. We were foolish to get our hopes up.”

”Uma, you have to understand. A lot… A lot has happened for him on the Isle”

Uma shook her head, she turned away and made her way over to Gil. Ben quickly turned and left the room, rushing through the hallways so he could get back to Harry. He bumped into Mal and let out an awkward laugh as she tried to have a conversation with him.

“Mal, I love you, I do, but I’ve got to go sort something out.”

”What?” Mal looked at her boyfriend in a state of confusion, “but-”

”I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you later!” He ran off down the hallway. He quickly got to his own bedroom, acting as though Harry might die if he didn’t get there in time again.

Harry was sat up in his bed looking at his bandaged hand when Ben got to the room. He looked up to the king and smiled, “you’re back!”

“Yes,” Ben laughed, “and you seem… Better.”

Harry nodded, “I feel it. So, are you going to give me an Auradon makeover?”

The expression onto Ben’s face quickly changed into excitement, he rushed over to his closet and selected some clothes which he thought would best suit Harry. A plain white t-shirt, a red hoodie, and black jeans, “I figured you wouldn’t want to go full Auradon suit and tie.”

”You figured right,” Harry held up his right hand ready to catch an item of clothing. Ben threw the t-shirt over and Harry laid it on the bed. He reached for the bottom his shirt and hesitated slightly, before he could try to lift it by himself, Ben was by his side. He helped Harry to lift the shirt up. He dropped the shredded hoodie onto the floor and then took the white shirt from the bed. 

He paused and examined Harry’s torso, there were dark bruises forming already, he tried not to think too much about it but it definitely hurt him to see.

“Arms up,” Ben eventually ordered, Harry held both arms up as asked, Ben could see that Harry’s left hand was limp. He did his best to smile at the boy.

”Is it that bad?” Harry asked as Ben pulled the white shirt over his head.

“It just… Yeah.”

Harry hummed and looked down at his pants, “would you like to do the honours again?”

Ben looked down and began to laugh, “I have a girlfriend, Harry.”

”I won’t tell if you don’t,” Harry joked.

Ben ended up helping Harry change into the jeans, Harry made multiple jokes during it and Ben did laugh throughout. Ben then helped Harry to put the red hoodie on. Before letting Harry out of the room, Ben grabbed a damp cloth and began to wipe Harry’s face, getting rid of the blood and dirt. He also grabbed a hairbrush and brushed through Harry’s hair, he styled it to the side and stepped back to curiously examine Harry.

“You look… Totally different. Wow.”

”Do I arouse you?” Harry taunted, with a smile showing.

”Shut up,” Ben snorted out a laugh, “here,” he walked Harry over to the full-length mirror and Harry hesitated when he saw his reflection.

”Oh, I…”

“Do you like it?”

Harry looked to Ben, the king thought that the boy would say no and hate everything about it but instead he leapt towards Ben and embraced him in a hug, “I think I really fit into the Auradon look, don’t you?”

”Yeah,” Ben smiled and looked Harry up and down, “do you feel like you can make your grand entrance?”

”I do, I really do.”

“Then let’s get going, students are on lunch break,” Ben waved for Harry to follow him. Harry tucked his hands into his pockets, having slight difficulty with his left hand but eventually managing to get it done. 

“Do you think they’ll recognise me?”

”We’ll test it out on others first,” Ben laughed, “come on.”

They quickly made their way into the hallways of Auradon prep, Harry looked around curiously as some students were gathered by their lockers, Ben was called over by Chad and so Harry followed.

Harry quickly spoke up, “Chad, I’d like to… I’d like to apologise.”

Chad pulled a face, “well… I… Why? Who are you?”

Ben stifled his laughter and watched Harry as the villain kid realised Ben’s quick and easy makeover had changed his image entirely, “I’m the guy that tried to kill you,” Harry laughed gently. Eventually, Chad had a realisation of who Harry was.

“Oh my God, really? You don’t even… You don’t even look like-”

”I know,” Harry nodded.

Ben smiled to Chad, “do you know where Uma and GIl are?”

“Out in the courtyard,” he answered, “hey Ben, can you tell me, do you think this shirt is my colour?”

”It’s literally the same colour you’ve been wearing for ages…”

“It’s a different shade.”

”It works, Chad,” Ben simply commented, “come on Harry.”

Ben led Harry out to the courtyard, Harry had of course been there plenty of times before but he could feel the nerves starting to play throughout his body. As they got outside the doors, Harry could see them across the courtyard at their own table.

”Right, there they are,” he whispered, “look Ben, suppose they don’t like this look?”

”That’d be hard. Harry, you look really good.”

“Thank you,” Harry began to smile again slightly, “but, look… I had a dream the other day, where I changed to look more Auradon and… And everyone hated me.”

Ben placed his arms on Harry’s shoulders and gave him a look which would hopefully lift his spirits, “you look good, if they don’t like it, we’ll change it up.”

”Alright.”

Harry gave a sharp nod and turned as though he was going to walk towards them, as he set his sight on them again he saw them share a kiss and then turned back to Ben.

”You didn’t tell me that part!”

”Oh yeah, Uma and Gil are dating.”

”You could have told me that,” Harry hissed, “I’m going back to your room.”

“Nope,” Ben turned Harry around, “they may be dating, but they’re your best friends.”

”They also happen to be two people that I really like,” Harry somewhat whimpered, “so how am I supposed to-”

”What happened to the guy who tickled my chin with a hook and said ‘coochy coochy coo’?”

”He lost feeling in his left hand and almost died.”

Ben rubbed Harry’s shoulders as the newly made-over boy looked at his two best friends, “they love you, and they need you back in their life. You need them back in yours.”

Harry nodded slowly, “alright,” he looked over his shoulder to Ben and smiled, and then made his way across the courtyard. He could feel an odd sensation in his stomach and he knew it was the nerves of seeing them again, what would they think to him. 

They were holding hands and laughing about something, Harry simply took a seat at the table. Next to Gil, across from the blond was where Uma was sat. Harry didn’t say anything but he flashed Uma a smile when she looked at him.

”What do you want Pri-” she paused when she looked into his eyes and then let out a squeal, “oh my God! Harry!”

“Were you about to call me Prince?”

Uma let out a laugh and shook her head, “what? No… Maybe.”

Gil gasped and clapped his hands together, “you’re back! You’re really back!” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Harry, “I’ve dreamt about this day for so long, you’re actually here - this isn’t a dream, I know it isn’t.”

”Careful,” Harry whispered, pulling away from the hug, “I’m in a bit of pain.”

Uma had moved around the table and sat the other side of Harry, “why are you in pain?”

Harry pulled his hands out of his pockets at last and held up his left hand, “well, I’ve got no feeling in my left hand, bruises all over my torso and…” he lifted his right hand near his neck, “a lot of stuff happened this morning.”

Gil was clearly upset by the thought of Harry being hurt, as was Uma, but Harry’s focus was on Gil - wondering whether he should tell the boy who had hurt him, who had tried to kill him.

“It was…” Harry looked at the boy, and then turned to look at Uma, “it doesn’t matter,” he quickly flashed a smile, “anyway, I noticed you two where pretty cosy together.”

“Oh yeah,” Uma looked to Gil and gave him a heartfelt look, “we are.”

”Well, nice one,” Harry could tell the smile he was giving was fake, but he hoped Uma and Gil wouldn’t notice, he pressed his lips together. Of course he was upset, Uma and Gil were together and happy - he had been gone and they did deserve to be happy. He stood up from the bench and smiled at the pair, “I uh… I should get something to eat, I haven’t had proper food in a while.”

He moved away from the pair, and made his way to the cafeteria. He remembered he’d have to let CJ know of his presence, she probably wasn’t even aware he had been gone. For now, he’d get as much of the Auradon food he could, because he was definitely in need of the food right now.


	12. A Little Bit of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry mopes about the chance he missed and Ben makes sure to sort him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've got a bit of writer's block with this fic and I'm currently stuck with chapter 13 so I've been holding off updating for a little while now.
> 
> 2\. There'll be another week or more of no updates as I'll be busy throuhgout the rest of this week and I will then have to write chapter 13. 
> 
> 3\. The song used in this chapter is Tell It Like It Is from The Lodge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYcgEDLlodo (I used the full lyrics in this, but this version fits the duo that start the song ;D)

Ben cocked his head to the side when he saw the sight in his room, Harry was lying down on his bed face down and whining, he dropped his bag onto the floor and walked toward the bed.

”Are you in pain?”

“Yes,” Harry’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Where? Is it your hand?”

“No,” Harry rolled onto his side and looked at Ben, “my heart,” he pouted and Ben raised his eyebrows.

“So you’re not… You’re not in actual physical pain?”

“This is actual physical pain,” Harry protested, he fell onto his back and sighed, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually felt this before.”

”It’s called heartache,” Ben smiled, he sat on the bed and looked at the miserable boy, “this is about Uma and Gil, right?”

Harry nodded.

“I refuse to let you be pouty about it,” Ben crossed his arms as he protested Harry’s misery, “they’re really happy together, and they were missing you since you kind of… Left them without saying goodbye,” he paused and after a moment suddenly gasped, making Harry jump, “Billie!”

Harry sat up, “oh my God, I need to give her her doll!”

“She’s going to love seeing you again,” Ben offered him a smile, “come on!”

Harry quickly got up from the bed and grabbed the doll that they had placed on Ben’s bedside table, he followed the king out of the bedroom. He looked down at the doll and smiled, how had he already put the thought of the young girl to the side of his mind? 

Ben was humming for part of the journey, and part of Harry contemplated hitting the king to get him to stop, but before he Could Ben turned and smiled at him - so Harry felt compelled to be kind to him. 

They got to a new building, Harry looked around, impressed by the building - even it was similar to Auradon Prep. There were many children inside, the younger children of the Auradon citizens of course. 

He could see some kids that he had seen about the Isle - they didn’t seem to recognise him as the pirate who would threaten their mothers, and he was glad they didn’t. 

“Let’s see, yesterday she was doing some colouring so perhaps we’ll find her there again.”

“Colouring?” Harry questioned. 

Ben led him through to another room, sure enough at a table, Harry could see Billie. Just like her doll, she was wearing a blue dress - the one she was wearing was far more pristine than the doll’s. Her hair was done in two braids, she was focused on the piece of paper in front of her. 

Ben held a finger to his lips and then made his way over to Billie. He sat down next to her and began talking to her. 

Harry slowly made his way over.

“I’m really glad to see you’re doing so well,” Ben spoke to the girl, she hadn’t yet seen Harry and it didn’t seem like Ben was going to spoil the moment. 

Harry took a seat the other side of the girl as she excitedly spoke to Ben. He then held out the doll above the drawing. The girl turned when she caught a glimpse of it and let out a squeal.

“UMA!” She cried out and grabbed the doll. Harry had never known that she named the doll, especially not that she named it Uma. She held it close to her chest and looked around to the person that had handed it to her, “thank you,” she smiled up at the boy and then her jaw dropped in the next second, “Hap!”

”Hiya,” Harry laughed as Billie lunged forward for a hug.

“You look like a prince!”

“I really don’t know if I’m enjoying people calling me a prince,” he laughed over to Ben, “how are you doing?”

”I love it here,” Billie hummed, “it’s really nice here, look!” She held up the piece of paper to Harry, “it’s you!”

“Ah, wow, thank you.”

“Piercing blue eyes and all,” Ben smiled.

“What happened to your hand?” Billie pointed to Harry’s bandaged hand, she frowned at him.

Harry hummed as he thought about the fight he had had with the Gaston twins, “I just… Had a bit of a… Misunderstanding.”

“Does it hurt?” Billie cocked her head, still staring at the injury.

“It doesn’t,” Harry whispered, “I won’t be able to feel it again, which is funny considering I used to want a hook instead of a hand.”

“How did you hurt it?”

Harry let out a sigh and leaned close to Billie, “I got into a fight, and they managed to get my hook through my hand, it hurt… A lot to begin with, but eventually the pain stopped and I couldn’t feel anything. The nurse said my nerves are permanantly damaged so I won’t be able to move it again, that sucks right? I used to be someone that people feared, now I’m just a hookless former pirate with one working hand.”

“You’re really pretty too, Hap,” Billie grinned and she played with the red hoodie that Harry was wearing, “it’s soft like the blue one.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “I’m staying here this time, I’ve already decided.”

”Good,” Billie pulled a face, “you left me.”

“I know, I know Billie, and it hurt me.”

“It hurt me too.”

“I’m sorry,” he looked across to Ben and then back to the young girl, “but I won’t leave you again, that’s a promise. In fact, you want to know a secret?”

”Yeah!”

Harry smiled as he spoke, “alright, but no telling Uma or Gil, I have an appearence to uphold,” he laughed and then leaned closer, “I cried after I left you.”

“Oh wow,” Ben whispered from behind Billie, “you crying is one thing, but admitting that you cried is like a whole different level.”

“Shut up,” Harry spoke to Ben when Billie hugged him again. 

“Hey, Billie,” Ben leaned closer to the girl, “Harry was being really moody with me earlier.”

”Why?”

”He found out that Uma and Gil are dating,” Ben glanced up at Harry who was glaring at him, “do you think Harry should ask them out?”

”Like that would work,” Harry grumbled.

“Do it!” Billie shouted, “they both love you and you love them!”

Harry was surprised by the girl’s enthusiasm, he looked to Ben again to see the King giving him a ‘do as she says’ look.

* * * * *

As the pair returned to Auradon Prep, Harry walked with his right hand in his pocket and his left hand staying by his side, he pulled a face as he thought about the situation with Uma and Gil. Their travel was mostly in silence, until Ben figured out what Harry was focused on. 

“You should just ask them.”

Harry looked over to Ben, “no, are you insane? I can’t just ask them to date me when they’re already dating!”

“Yes you can,” Ben scoffed, “they both love you, and you love both of them. Harry, just make a move.”

Harry rolled his eyes as they walked into the school, students were wandering around the corridor focusing on their own lives. Harry noticed one boy leaning up against the lockers holding a guitar, he turned to Ben with a small smile as the boy with the guitar began to play, “fine, I’ll do it… But...” He nodded to the guitar and grinned, "there's only one way for me to do it."

_”Like a tiger in a cage_   
_Feeling trapped inside your brain_   
_Wanna say what you wanna say_   
_But it’s all locked inside”_

Ben rushed forward to Harry with a smile and joined in with the moment.

_“Gotta get things off your chest_   
_Living life with no regrets_   
_Just a little bit of confidence_   
_Will let you speak your mind”_

The pair were grinning with each other, standing back to back and as Harry sang the next line he let his head fall back onto Ben’s shoulder.

_“It’s better to be honest”_

Ben then mirrored the movement onto Harry.

_“Than to hide yourself in silence”_

The pair broke apart and as they sang, other students around were watching as the boys danced around each other. It wasn’t that out of the ordinary for Auradon.

_“Yeah yeah just go on and tell it like it is_   
_Oh yeah just come out and say it_   
_Take a chance let the words fall out_   
_Open up ‘til they hear you now_   
_Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like it is”_

Harry moved forward when he spotted Uma and Gil walking through the hallway together, clueless to what was happening. They stopped momentarily and he suddenly stopped and turned back but he was surprised by Carlos who stood in front of him and took control of the moment.

_“You can live life bottled up_   
_Leave emotions in the dust_   
_But when the words roll off your tongue_   
_The moment’s in your hands_   
_Being real is powerful_   
_Anything is possible_   
_Take a breath and take control_   
_There’s no point holding back”_

Harry smiled to Ben and they repeated their earlier movement.

_“It’s better to be honest”_

_“Than to hide yourself in silence”_

The pair made their way towards the courtyard after seeing Gil and Uma leave in that direction. Jay and Carlos followed them along with several other students who were fully supporting the moment. 

_“Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like it is_   
_Oh yeah just come out and say it_   
_Take a chance let the words fall out_   
_Open up ‘til they hear you now_   
_Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like it is”_

When Harry spotted Uma and Gil sitting down at their regular table he froze, and Jay came to a stop in front of him to help the boy with his confidence. 

_“Close your eyes and feel the moment_   
_No second guessing your emotions_   
_Let it go you’ve got to show it_   
_Own it, own it, own it”_

During the next moments, Harry slowly made his way through the dancing students, towards Uma and Gil who were probably the only ones not involved.

_“Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like it is_   
_Oh yeah just come out and say it_   
_Take a chance let the words fall out_   
_Open up ‘til they hear you now_   
_Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like it is_   
_Yeah yeah just come on and tell it like is is”_

He came to a stop at the end of the table and slammed his right hand down on it, giving a smile of confidence when they both turned to look up at him.

Without a split second of hesitation he asked them the question he needed to know the answer to.

“Will you two go out with me?”

He looked between both of them and waited for an answer - it felt as though everyone else in the courtyard was watching and waiting as well.

Uma looked to Gil in silence, and the boy seemed to give her a look that said something to her, but Harry failed to read what it was. 

Uma then looked up to Harry and slowly started to smile, “God Harry, of course! You didn’t even need to ask us, to be honest we both would have been fine with you just sliding into our relationship without a word.”

Harry let out a small laugh, “great, then I’m taking you two on a date.”

”Oh,” Uma smiled to Gil, and then back to Harry, “when?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

* * * * *

Ben was sat at his desk, watching as the latest Villain Kid in Auradon paced around in front of him rambling about what he had done.

“I just decided we’d have a date tomorrow, I don’t know why I did that - I’ve got nothing planned. They’ll be totally bored, what would I do? Oh yeah, here we go, this is totally a great date, thoroughly planned. Except, guess what! It isn’t! Because I don’t have anything planned, why did I say that? I could have just been content with being their boyfriend-”

“Harry, shut up,” Ben swiftly commented as he stood up from behind his desk.

Harry glared at the king and then crossed his arms, “I’m just a little bit overwhelmed here.”

”They like you for you,” Ben moved closer to him, “make it about the three of you, not some big parade of a date,” he flashed a smile, “I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”

“What do I do?”

”How about a picnic?” Ben offered the suggestion.

“A what?”

”A picnic, you know, go out to a nice location with food, sit down, talk and eat?”

Harry pulled a face, “that sounds terrible.”

“There’s this enchanted lake, it’s a really nice place. I think you’d like it there.”

“I don’t do pretty places, pretty boy.”

“It will remind you of the sea!” Ben insisted, “or if you don’t want to do that, you can just stay in your dorm room with them.”

”Which reminds me, have you actually got me a room yet?”

“You’re rooming with Uma and Gil,” Ben grinned, “I pulled some strings.”

“Thank you Ben,” Harry spoke softly, “I think staying in our room, having a night to ourselves is a great way to start it off, but… I asked them out on a date and if I just rock up to their room with nothing to offer-”

“I’ll get the kitchen staff on something, they can cook you a meal that you can have in your room with Uma and Gil. Make it a romantic setting, perhaps a chocolate fountain?”

”Chocolate fountain?”

Ben gave an excited expression when he realised Harry was clueless, “you will love it!”


	13. Harry Finds Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben assists Harry in arranging his date with Gil and Uma, and Harry realises how happy they make him.

Harry forced Uma and Gil to stay out of the room all day, he didn’t care if they knew it was for the date - he would still surprise them. Ben helped of course, insisting the bedroom have a bit of decoration added to it. Harry let Ben go ahead with those ideas, knowing that the king was far better experienced in romance. He put his foot down when Ben held up rose petals as a suggestion.

“Neither Uma, Gil or myself are the queen of hearts or her daughter for that matter,” he hissed, “you can help out, but don’t go overboard, king.”

”Funny you’d say that,” Ben joked.

Harry jumped as the door open, he was ready to throw a pillow at Gil, but it was Evie. She smiled at Harry and then crooked a finger at him, “you’re coming with me.”

“What?”

“I’ve got a bunch of new clothes for you, and I’d like to sort out your attire for this little date.”

“I thought I’d just borrow Ben’s until I could get some of my own.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry,” Evie grabbed his hand, Harry glared down at her grip - it was on his left hand where he could feel nothing, he wondered if she was aware of that.

“Uh,” Ben began, clearly spotting the mistake Evie had made, “Evie, I don’t think-”

“It’s fine,” Harry sighed, “if you’re going to hold my hand, princess, hold my right one - I can’t feel my left hand. It’s bandaged for a reason.”

Evie’s eyes went wide and she looked down at the hand, “oh my God, I am so sorry, Harry! I can’t believe I-”

“Save it,” Harry grinned to her, “just take me to the clothes, yeah?”

“Okay,” Evie gently held Harry’s right hand instead, she smiled to him, as she pulled him out of the room, “I have of course stuck to your colour scheme, red, white and black.”

“Good.”

She lead him to her bedroom where sure enough there were several piles of clothes on her desk, “here’s what I was thinking you should wear for tonight,” she held a pair of black jeans to Harry, and then grabbed a white button up shirt, she finished off the look with a red blazer, “it’s simple, and cute.”

“Because that’s all I want to be,” Harry growled, “simple and cute.”

Evie let out a small laugh as Harry took the clothes from her, “go try it on Harry, please.”

“Fine.”

Harry did as asked, he was feeling much better being able to dress himself this time around - of course maybe he just preferred the idea of Ben helping him dress rather than Evie helping him. It took him longer than usual, but he managed to get it done, he came back into the room to show Evie and she clapped her hands eagerly.

“You look amazing! Simple and… chic.”

“Chic? Better than cute I suppose.”

“How about gorgeous? Because I’m sure that’s how Uma and Gil will see you.”

“I kind of hope so,” he quickly hummed and looked at his reflection, “I’ve never… Actually wanted… I’ve never wanted someone to be happy to see me. Not really, I never thought I’d want someone to call me gorgeous when they see me,” he hesitated and turned back to Evie, “do you…” He paused again and glanced back to his reflection, he ran a finger lightly over his eyelid as he stayed in silence.

“What?” Evie waited patiently, watching the boy as the thoughts ran through his mind.

“Do you do make-up?” he turned to her and gave a small smile, “because, uh, whilst all these Auradon clothes are comfortable and stuff… I feel like wearing eyeliner made me feel a bit more…”

“Say no more,” Evie grinned, “just sit down in the chair and I’ll work my magic, not literally of course - I’m not Mal.”

Harry let out a quiet chuckle and did as Evie had asked whilst she collected a box from her bed stand, she rushed back over and placed the box on the floor next to the chair. She lifted his chin to see his face easier in the light.

“So you want just eyeliner? Nothing more?”

“I don’t want to look like a clown,” he responded, “just… eyeliner.”

“Alright,” Evie looked through her make-up box and then stood up again, making Harry jump back slightly, “simple eyeliner, sticking to the pirate look.”

Harry nodded, Evie then focused on applying the eyeliner. Harry was surprisingly still for her, and it made the job quick and easy for her. She was finished quickly and looked him up and down, she tapped the end of the eyeliner pencil against her chin, “stunning,” she whispered, “it totally works with the outfit - and it really brings out your eyes.”

Harry stood up, “so… This is a good look?”

“Totally, a pure Harry Hook look.”

“And…”

“Uma and Gil will love it, that’s an Evie guarantee!” She quickly reached up and ruffled her hand through Harry’s hair, “smooth, and borderline sexy. There we go.”

* * * * * 

Harry got back to his shared bedroom to find Ben had transformed it for the date night, it actually looked reminiscent of the Lost Revenge, and Harry was surprised at the change.

“No way did you do this in the time it took Evie to get me ready.”

“I had a little bit of help,” Ben looked over to the other side of the room where Mal was examining her handiwork.

“Ben actually let me break the rules and use my magic,” she shrugged, “better get this returned,” she threw the spellbook over to Ben.

Evie rushed into the room holding some of Harry’s clothes that she had sorted out for him, Doug came in behind her with the remaining ones. They quickly put the clothes into the closet for Harry and then waved goodbye again. Mal followed them out of the room with a wave to Harry, leaving him and Ben in the room.

Harry noticed there was a table against one of the walls that had delicacies Harry hadn’t tasted before, he looked at the table in wonder and then turned back to Ben.

“This looks amazing Ben, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, it’s all.. suited to you, Gil and Uma. Personalised.”

Harry looked around the room again, he stopped to focus on Ben again and then slowly held out his arms, “you can give me another hug… If you’d like. I mean, I’d be pretty okay with you hugging me right now… I kind of want you to.”

Ben laughed and quickly hugged Harry, “I’ve made you softer.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Yes, I have.”

“If you tell a single soul that I hugged you, I’ll put my hook to good u-” He paused, pulled away from the hug, and looked down at his left hand, “well, that got severely less threatening, didn’t it?”

Ben nodded slowly, “you know what, just threaten me again.”

“If you tell a single soul that I hugged you, I’ll hunt you down and fight you to the death.”

“Much more effective,” Ben smiled, “and on that note, I’m going to get out of here - Uma and Gil will be here soon!”

“Thank you again, Ben.”

“You’re welcome.”

Harry watched the door close and then turned around to look at the room again, it was amazing - it looked nothing like the room the trio had beforehand. He moved over to one of the beds and sat down happily, he was finally going to have a much needed night in with Uma and Gil. He felt nerves forming in his stomach and he closed his eyes, he was a changed boy from who he was on the Isle. 

The door opened and Harry jumped to his feet, he spun around and watched as Gil and Uma entered the room with looks of pure awe on their faces.

“Harry!” Uma cheered his name and rushed over to him, “you did all of this?”

“Ben and Mal did, actually,” he let out a laugh, “and Evie did this,” he showed off his outfit.

“Is that a chocolate fountain,” Gil commented with an eager grin on his face.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, “Ben said if you dip strawberries into a chocolate fountain - they taste even better than before!”

He proudly watch as Gil excitedly ran over to the table and did as suggested, when Gil put the chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth his facial expression changed.

“Oh my God, it’s so good.”

He dipped two more strawberries and ran over to Harry and Uma, “here,” he held up the two strawberries to their mouths. Uma and Harry both eventually opened their mouths and Gil placed the food in quickly. Uma’s reaction was even more precious that Gil’s, she looked at Harry with wide eyes and then began jumping up and down. 

“This is so amazing!”

“I love you,” Harry blurted out as he watched the girl, he looked to Gil and began to smile, “and you too. I… I love you both.”

Both Uma and Gil were surprised by the boy’s comment, after a short while he picked up on the silence and nervously took a step back.

“Sorry, I didn’t me-”

“Harry,” Uma placed a hand on his chest, “it’s just… Totally unlike you to say that you actually love someone.”

“Yeah,” Gil mumbled as he continued to eat several strawberries, “it’s totally not you.”

Harry dropped his head, “so you don’t wan-”

“It’s a nice change,” Uma shrugged, “it just took us by surprise is all.”

Harry looked up slowly, a smile began to form on his face again, “well, I meant it, you know. I do have really strong feelings for you both, and I think those strong feelings are what love is. So, I love you both.”

“I love you too,” Uma whispered.

“Same!” Gil rushed back over to the boy and wrapped him in a hug.

“Now, let’s get to this date, huh?” Uma smiled, she pointed down to the area where some kind of picnic blanket was laid out for the trio to sit on, “Ben and Mal really went all out for us. But even if they did the decorating, you were the one that asked about the date.”

“I’m so glad you did,” Gil hummed as he took a seat on the blanket, “and we all get to be together, it makes sense!”

The date was comfortable for the trio, and at one point of the night Harry told the full story of what happened when he returned to the isle - from the pirate crew rejecting him, to the attack in the morning. He held back on naming Gil’s brothers, knowing the boy would feel guilty knowing it was his family who had hurt him. Towards the end of the story he struggled, choking on his words as he tried to explain the rope that had been tied around his neck. When he retold the story he felt as though he was reliving it.

Uma kept an arm around Harry’s waist, tightening her grip when she noticed him struggling. Gil rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Who was it?” Uma whispered gently when Harry stopped mid-sentence, “who hurt you?”

Harry looked to Gil and was terrified to see the boy’s worried expression, he let out a sigh and looked down at the floor, “it was… It was the Gastons.”

“What?” Gil’s eyes grew wide, “they hurt you? Harry, I’m so-”

“Don’t apologise for them, Gil,” Harry shook his head, “you don’t need to feel bad. I was defending you.”

“You don’t deserve to be hurt,” Gil pouted.

“You won’t be, not anymore,” Uma placed her hand on Harry’s back and offered him a smile, "we’ll make sure of that.”

Harry let out a weak laugh, “I fought back,” he whispered, “but it was two against one.”

“Well, from here on out, it’ll be us - the sea three, taking care of each other and making sure we’re all okay.”

“And Billie,” Harry added, turning to Uma, “we have to take care of Billie as well.”

“Of course.”

* * * * *

On the Isle, a happy ending was out of the question, but Harry was now certain that he had found his. It was a Saturday afternoon, a few months after their first date. More villain kids had been brought across from the Isle, and the change in Auradon was clear. People were getting along - even Harry had made friends with some of the Auradon kids. 

He had joined the Swords and Shields team along with Gil, and Uma’s idea of starting an all girls team finally took to Auradon Prep. The girls team was made up of Uma, Lonnie, Mal, Evie, CJ, and once more villain kids had transferred over they were able to have a full team of girls. The boys and girls would often have friendly battles against each other - so they could experience working as a full team rather than only fighting in their own teams. After the first couple of friendly matches, Harry had decided it was best he didn’t fight against Uma - he would easily bow down to her even whilst they were supposed to fight.

And now, on this Saturday, Harry was with Uma, Gil, and Billie out in the sun. Gil and Uma held hands, but Harry decided to hold Billie’s hand with his. Looking around him at his boyfriend, his girlfriend, and the young girl he had taken care of - he felt whole with their company. He knew that what he had right there was what a family could be, and he was happy with that.

Uma paused and looked out, across the ocean they could see the Isle in full view. Billie clung to Harry’s leg when all of the group followed her eyeline.

“We used to think of that place as home,” she whispered, “but I feel so much better here.”

“Auradon is our home now,” Gil smiled. 

“No,” Harry shook his head and looked to them, “our home is each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been struggling with writer's block a lot and I've been meaning to finish this fic for a while, I thought I would feel much better if I finally wrapped this fic up - so I hope you enjoyed the ending!  
> I've also began writing a new Descendants fic based on some original characters, as well as a fic for The Lodge.


End file.
